Paradox
by Winds of Water
Summary: No matter how many years it takes, or what it takes, they'll be together one day. They just have to hold on to each other, even if they're separated by hundreds of miles.
1. Chapter 1

Around the time I wrote 'Awakening', I also wrote this. It's three parts, and while this is the shortest of the three, it's not exactly small. Really, it could have been a lot longer. However, as part one enters as Ed and Roy are children, I mostly focused on the things a child would remember most. Or at least what I remember most about being a kid. How fast you made friends with the strangest people, and just being with them. I'd like to say my childhood was only years ago, but as I cannot (darn it), if a part of being a kid isn't entirely accurate, please mourn with me about my lack of youth.

Especially come Saturday... it's my birthday.

* * *

Paradox - Part One

**Monday**

"This is your ticket for the train, and money for your lunch. Do you remember which class you're in?"

The blond haired boy of six years old gave the woman standing across from him a sour look, and his hands clutched harder to the rough fabric straps of his backpack. "Yeah."

Maggie sighed inwardly, and thrust the ticket and money at him. "I know you don't want to go, Ed. But school is important for young men."

Ed's sour expression did not fade, and he reached out with one hand to jerk the items away and stuff them into a pocket. "My parents never made me go to school." He muttered darkly, giving the other commuters around them a glowering look.

"Hun," Maggie said with a small smile as she squatted down to be on eye-level with the child, "you came from a rural community. There was no school. Here things are different, and I'm your parent now."

"You're NOT!" Ed shouted at her angrily, causing several bystanders in the train station to eye them curiously.

Maggie glanced around, and lowered her head for a moment as she dug for patience. It had been like this for the entire week Ed had been sent to live with her. She was already running out of ways to try and bond with the boy. "I know, Ed. I know." She said tiredly. "Now it's time you go to school, go on now. You'll miss your train."

Ed glared at her before he bolted across the platform to get onto the train that would take him to a stop near the school.

"Be good." Maggie rolled her eyes, and shook her head as she turned to walk away.

On the train Ed sat alone on one red leather bench and scowled out the window. More than anything he wanted to ride this train far away, and never return on it. Never return to that house, to that woman who tried too hard to be someone she could never be to him. But he had nowhere else to go. So he sat, awaiting his stop, and watching the light reflect colorfully off the windows of buildings as the train hurtled along.

When the train puffed in for a jerking stop at the next platform, Ed got up and stomped his way off the train much like the sulking child he currently was.

He had been shown the way to the school several times, and he began to retrace the route. Down shaded streets with parked cars, the air clogged with the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms that clung to the trees. Down the incline and sharp corner that preceded a train crossing. Down the short stretch of sidewalk along a bakery. He crossed over the train tracks just before the bar lowered to block pedestrian traffic. He hurried on over to the other side, and looked back in time to see the train speed by in a shining beam of blue and yellow.

He watched it go until he could no longer see it. Only then did he turn and continue on his way. His hands found their place back at the straps of his backpack, clutching at them as if they gave him strength. He kept his eyes on the ground, not bothering to conceal the loneliness from his face.

He arrived at the school just as the bell began to clang.

Ed joined the crowd of other students who laughed and shoved each other playfully. He made his way past them without a second glance. He didn't want to make friends. He didn't want to be here. None of these people could take _his_ place. Not a one.

He found his classroom, 3A, and quickly found himself the subject of all the other children's attention. He shuffled uncomfortably, and in default defense, glared at them all as he stood awkwardly in the doorway.

The teacher, a nice looking older woman with her graying hair pinned in a tight bun, walked over to him with a gentle smile. "It's good to see you again, Ed. Are you ready to join the class?"

Ed frowned at her. "No ma'am." He said honestly. He had never been keen on lying, his mother had always seen through it anyway, so there really hadn't been any reason to lie. Lying had only earned him a one way ticket to a sore bottom. He saw no benefit to it now.

The teacher's smile did not falter. She knew the situation Ed had come from, and she sympathized with the child. It would have been worrying to see him cheerful. "Why don't we see how you feel at the end of the day? Is that acceptable?"

He shuffled where he stood, mulling it over, before he gave a short nod of acceptance. "Yes ma'am."

She clapped her hands together with an enthusiastic look towards the rest of the class who were eyeing the newest student to the room with blatant curiosity. "Class, this is Ed Elric. He'll be joining us for the rest of the year. Please make him feel welcome."

They all began to murmur among themselves, still looking at Ed.

The teacher turned to a scowling Ed, and tried her best not to chuckle at his lack of enthusiasm. "Would you like to introduce yourself, Ed?"

Ed gave her a confused look, and then shrugged. "You already did."

"Tell us a bit about yourself?" She prompted gently as she walked back towards her podium.

"I'm six and a half." Ed said with a hint of pride. "I've never been to a school before. I don't think I'll like it much."

A round of laughter circulated the room, and even the teacher cracked a small smile.

Ed scuffed the toe of one of his shoes, not exactly happy that they were laughing at him. Bitterly, he regretted that people could be happy. He saw no more reason to be happy himself. Casting his eyes around the room, the defensive scowl never left his face, even as he was directed to sit at a table with two other boys.

Walking over he set his backpack down and slid into his given seat. He heard the teacher begin to speak, and in an attempt to try and find an escape he so desperately needed, he listened as if his life were dependent upon it. Soon, without even realizing it, he was participating in the class as if he'd been there all along.

As things were… good things were never meant to last long on this first day back into the world.

"So why did your parents never send you to school? Were you poor?" Asked the sandy haired youth across the table from Ed.

The next thing anyone knew, including Ed himself, was that the sandy haired kid was suddenly on the ground with a swelling jaw. Ed was on the table, panting heavily with a clenched fist, the feeling of rage still tingling his nerves.

"Ed!" The teacher admonished in shock.

The look Ed gave her was without a trace of guilt. "He insulted my parents."

She hurried over to help the injured child up. "I'll speak to your guardian after school. For now you will be staying in during lunch. Who will help Jean to the nurse?" She looked around, and frowned at the boy who sat beside Jean who was currently snickering. "Roy, you'll be staying in at lunch as well."

Ed looked over at the black haired boy, and his riled golden eyes met the amused black ones. Slowly, his fist unclenched, and he crawled off the table never taking his eyes away. "Whatever." He muttered as he sat there staring back at the other boy.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Ed had calmed down to his customary scowl that he seemed to sport as of late. And his attention had never drifted for long from the boy… Roy. He was somewhat impressed that Roy never once seemed unnerved, and in fact continued to look back at him with an interest Ed couldn't place.

He'd never exactly had anything remotely like a friend before. So Ed was intrigued, and stumped by Roy's curious looks.

Whether or not the teacher said a word to them as she left with the rest of class for lunch, Ed never noticed.

Roy glanced towards the door as it slid shut, before looking back at Ed with a smile. "So… that was a nice punch."

Ed continued to scowl, and looked at the table darkly. "He had it coming to him."

"You know…" Roy said as he propped one elbow up on the table and smirked over at the blond, "Jean's my friend. I should have hit you."

Ed's eyes narrowed as he looked back up. "What's stoppin' you? Scared? I can take you and your friend on!" He exclaimed, standing up so fast his chair toppled over.

Roy didn't flinch, but he did stand as well. "I like you. You're… different." He said and shot Ed a winning smile as he walked around the table. "Wanna be my friend too?"

"No." Ed spat and reached to fix his chair. "I don't want to be anyone's friend. I don't need them, and I don't need you."

"If I change your mind?" Roy grinned, hardly phased by the linger of a challenge in the air. He liked this Ed kid. He was different… and Roy felt an unexplainable draw.

Ed scoffed and flopped back in his chair. "You won't."

"You'll see." Roy smiled and looked towards the door. "I'll go swipe us some lunch."

"But-!"

Roy smirked at him as he began walking backwards towards the door. "You're not supposed to care. We're not friends." He said with an amused glitter in his eyes before he turned and bolted out the door.

Ed was left standing mouth agape, and one hand stretched out after the already vanished Roy. "That idiot is gonna get us in trouble." He groaned, and sat back down. His head clunked to the table.

This was why he didn't need friends.

He was able to remain still for no less than two minutes before he bolted from his chair and hurried out the classroom door.

Out in the hall, Ed felt very much like a rabbit being stalked. His nerves were on edge, anticipating being caught and yelled at for disobeying the teacher. But he had to find that idiot Roy and drag him back or they'd be in even more trouble! He hurried down the hallway where he vaguely remembered there being a cafeteria.

Ed had gone down a few more halls when he froze. He could hear the teacher's voice.

If he hadn't had been frozen, he would have yelled out when a hand suddenly fastened over his mouth and dragged him into an empty classroom. As his instincts kicked in, he swung his elbow back to wind his attacker.

Roy doubled over gasping for breath. "I just saved you! Now who's the idiot?" He panted out, glaring at an amused looking Ed. "Oh shut up."

Ed smirked at him. "Well I wouldn't have been down here if I wasn't worried you'd get us caught!"

"Me?!" Roy eyed him in shock. "Can anyone say no to this face?" He asked, and then reconsidered. "Well, 'cept maybe you." He amended.

Ed frowned at him, crossing his arms. "What's your face's plan to get us back to the room now?"

Roy smirked. "I'm far too innocent looking. I'll just blame it on you!"

Ed gaped at him. "How does that help me?! You're a terrible friend!"

"I thought we weren't friends?" Roy grinned back.

Ed's mouth moved soundlessly, before he tackled Roy down. "We're not!" He snapped and punched at Roy's ribs.

Roy yelped and kicked out, catching Ed on the shin hard enough to give him room to flip Ed over. He forced Ed's hands above his head, pinning them there with one hand. "You're such a pain!"

Thus began their first scuffle in the middle of an empty classroom.

The fight ended when they were both exhausted, and Ed collapsed down next to Roy panting hard. His arms flopped limply to his sides, and his eyes closed with a sigh.

"I needed that." Ed said softly.

Roy cocked his non-swollen and bruised eye open and turned his head towards Ed. "Eh?"

"Nothing." Ed replied, and turned his head towards Roy while opening his eyes. "Now what?"

"We sneak back to class." Roy said and gave a small smile as he gazed at Ed. "You have pretty eyes."

Ed blushed and quickly sat up. "You're loony." Was his adamant reply as he averted his eyes fully away from the other boy.

Roy chuckled and sat up as well. "Did I embarrass you?" He teased mercilessly.

Ed shoved him as he got up. "I can just blame it all on you if we get caught."

Roy hurried to his feet, and ducked out into the hallway with Ed. "I don't think so. If we do, just follow my lead."

"What about food?"

"No time now. We'll get some after school."

Ed was about to protest that he had to go home straight after, but ate his words quickly. It wasn't like he cared about that woman anyway. So he hurried after Roy. As the bell chimed, they both exchanged glances before breaking into a run together towards the room.

Ed hesitated at the door to the classroom as the teacher's voice floated down the hall.

Roy looked back, and rolled his good eye in exasperation. "Get in!" He ordered, and grabbed Ed's elbow, dragging him inside.

Ed hurried over to his seat as the other student's laughed. But he had a feeling they weren't laughing at him. Roy hadn't run back to the table yet. So he looked around for the other boy.

Roy was currently loosening all the screws on the chair the teacher used. He was humming cheerfully to himself, and had a wide grin on his face.

It was clear to Ed that Roy seemed to have the top of the classroom hierarchy of kids. None of them looked to be protesting what he was doing.

Roy finished just in time to bolt to his seat before the teacher opened the door. "Just play along." He whispered to Ed, and winked with his good eye.

Ed looked away with a scowl, and ignored Roy's soft laugh, except to kick at him under the table.

"Ed, I called your guardian. She'll be here after school, you're to wait for her." The teacher said, and walked over to her chair. "Roy, what happened to your eye?"

Roy flashed her his most winning smile. "I got up to look at one of the books and I tripped. My eye hit a corner of the table." He said in a perfectly embarrassed tone.

She smiled at him, "you should be more careful. But I'm glad you're reading on your own." And then she sat on her chair.

What followed was a crash that resounded throughout not only their room, but several adjoining ones. Within an hour the teacher had gone home on the nurse's orders, and the class was left teacher-less.

Roy turned to Ed with a grin. "Let's go, school may as well be over now."

Ed blinked at him uncertainly. "But…"

"No buts." Roy said, standing up and holding out a hand. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. Unless you're scared, of course."

Ed looked at the hand even as he stood indignantly. "I am not scared of anything!" He protested, and grabbed his backpack.

Roy grinned. "Good." And he grabbed Ed's hand and hauled him from the room as the other children laughed and wondered if Roy would get caught this time.

Ed ran hand-in-hand with Roy down the hallway. He didn't know why, but he didn't see any reason why _not_ to. It wasn't as if he cared about anything but himself right now. He was all he had left. Himself. And right now he was hungry.

As they dashed out of the school gates, Roy slowed down, swinging their still clasped hands back and forth enthusiastically. "You're a good runner."

"Did a lot of it at home." Edward explained, and jerked his hand free before Roy yanked his arm out of his shoulder. "You?"

"Do a lot of running from the teachers before they figure out it was me." Roy related cheerfully, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If I have time of course. Otherwise I just play the victim."

"Because of your face?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"No one but you says no to this face." Roy reiterated.

"You're loony." Ed muttered again under his breath and crossed his arms as they walked down the sidewalk together. "So food?"

Roy waved for him to follow, and he turned down a surprisingly tidy alley. "You like crêpes?"

Ed's face screwed up. "What's a cray-crah-"

"Crêpe." Roy repeated. "I dunno, but they're good."

"Better be."

Roy flashed him a grin and said nothing as he led them out of the alley. Only a street away was a large park that glowed green in the middle of the drab grays of the sidewalks and streets. He waited for the last of the cars to pass before he grabbed Ed's hand and promptly dragged the blond youth across to the other side.

Once they were there Ed jerked his hand away, scowling at Roy. "Don't touch me so much. I don't know where you've been."

Roy, instead of being offended, merely snickered and poked Ed with a finger. "Touch!" He sing-songed cheerfully.

"Don't!" Ed swatted at him.

"Touch! Touch! _Touch_!"

_Thud!_

Ed walked away, dusting off his hands and leaving Roy lying on the sidewalk with his hands over his stomach as he rolled back and forth in pain. While he waited for the troublesome boy to pull himself together, he went over to one of the swings and sat down in it with a sigh. Idly he began to swing back and forth, dragging the toes of his shoes through the sand underneath.

Roy finally got up off the sidewalk, his dramatics having failed to make Ed come back over. But he was more amused than disappointed by it. Watching Ed out of the corner of his eye he smiled and made his way over to the cart where the man who sold him crêpes every day after school always set up his sidewalk business.

"Hello young Roy, bit early isn't it?" The portly man asked with a smile as the boy came over exuding charm.

Roy beamed up at him innocently. "School was a half-day today. And well," he looked down as if utterly shy and tapped the toe of his shoe against the sidewalk, "I was hoping you'd be here. It's my friend you see."

The man looked over towards the swings where he could see an unfamiliar boy swinging by himself. "What about your friend, my boy?"

"Well you see," Roy began, looking up at him with big doe eyes, "it's his birthday. I thought maybe you could make us a really big, like _huge_ elephant sized crêpe! I want to split it with him."

There it was, the smile. "Strawberry, chocolate, or banana?" The vendor asked, having a soft spot for his most regular customer.

Roy gasped happily up at him? "Really?! You will?"

"Yes, now gimme a flavor." The man laughed.

Hmm… Roy put on his best innocent look again. "All three?" He asked tentatively.

The man frowned, then nodded. "It is his birthday. So tell you what, I'll make you your huge multi-flavor crêpe and you can have it for free."

"Oh thank you!" Roy exclaimed and nearly bounced from glee. "I'll go tell him now! And give him his money back." And with that he turned and ran to where Ed was swinging.

Ed eyed the panting boy wryly, "you finally got up?"

"Shut up." Roy grouched, then grinned at him widely. "You're getting us a huge free crêpe. And by the way, happy birthday."

Ed gave him a look that quite clearly implied he thought the other boy was not quite right in the mind. And thus far, he was beginning to think that was an accurate assumption. "It's not my birthday."

"What he won't know won't hurt him." Roy shrugged, and dumped his backpack in the sand.

"You told him it was my birthday to get a free meal?" Ed realized in shock.

Roy winked at him cunningly. "To get a bigger meal to split with you. The price was not negotiated."

"Who says I'm sharing food?!" Ed exclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" Roy hissed at him, jerking his head towards the vendor. "You'll ruin my plan."

Ed smirked at him, his eyes glittering in challenge. "You mean your face couldn't repair it?"

"Doesn't mean I wanna just because you've got a loud mouth." Roy rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I'll be back."

Ed huffed and watched as Roy ran back over to get their crêpe thing. "Weird kid." He mumbled under his breath. And soon enough Roy was running back over, holding the large crêpe in his hands gleefully.

"Here."

Ed took the half offered to him warily, and licked at the filling. Almost instantly he smiled and licked at it some more along with nibbling on the thin pancake.

Roy sat on another swing to eat and watch Ed with curiosity. "Do you like it?" He asked with a smile, and took another bite of his own half.

Ed glared sideways at him, causing Roy to laugh, and they finished eating in silence. And while their company couldn't quite be considered companionable, it wasn't hostile. Ed finished first, and resumed his swinging as he stared down at the sand as it blurred by, paused, and blurred again with the motion of the swing.

"So where are you from?" Roy asked as he finished, and turned to watch Ed as he hooked his arms around the chains holding the swing up.

Ed didn't look at him, but his eyes darkened. "Don't matter."

Roy tilted his head, "why not?"

"'Cause I'm not ever going back." Was the sad but resolute reply.

"Why are you here then?"

"No choice." Ed sighed, and finally looked over at Roy. "Believe me, I'd rather be anywhere but here."

"Hey now, that's just rude. I save you and get you free food and you want to be somewhere else?" Roy scoffed and turned away.

"I never asked for you to try and be my friend!" Edward snapped at him. "Why can't people just leave me alone?! You can't replace him! And _she_ can't replace my mom! I don't need anyone!"

Roy stared at him with wide eyes as the blond spilled out the things he believed Ed had been wanting to spill for some time. "I'm not trying to replace anyone." He said after a moment. "And you didn't have to ask me to do anything. I like you. Dunno why, you're so frustrating, but I like you. So I'm gonna keep trying to be your friend."

"But I don't need friends!"

Roy smiled at that. "Sure you do. I'll always be your friend, and I won't leave you alone. You're stuck with me."

"Am not!" Ed growled indignantly.

"Are too." Roy grinned back. "I always get what I want. And I want to be your friend. Now what're you so mad about anyway?"

"EDWARD!"

Both boys jumped, the swings rocking spastically under them as they looked away from each other and towards the angry looking woman who had yelled. She was now striding towards them through the sand, in her heels, looking absolutely beside herself.

"I gotta go." Ed said quietly and slipped off the swing, grabbing his backpack from where he'd dumped it next to Roy's in the sand.

"Ed-"

"Bye." Ed looked back at him before hurrying towards the woman. Not wanting Maggie to be angry with Roy as well. Even if Roy's face could get him out of whatever trouble was about to rain down upon him.

"Edward Elric, what do you think you're doing?! Running away from the school! I can't believe you! Do you have any idea what trouble you've caused?!" Maggie half-yelled as the boy hurried over looking annoyed.

"I didn't run away." He scowled. "The teacher went home, so I thought I could leave too."

Maggie groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "And how do you explain punching that boy?"

"He insulted my parents!"

"People do that sometimes," Maggie sighed, "but the way to solve it is not to punch people!"

Ed snorted mirthlessly, and crossed his arms defensively over his chest. "Sure seemed to work."

Maggie mentally tried counting to ten again. "You're to stay in at lunch again tomorrow. And your privileges at home will be taken away until you earn them back."

"Good, that means no more playing mahjong with that stupid crone." Ed said in reference to the elderly lady who lived with them. He had no idea what the relation was. He didn't care.

"Your mother would be disappointed in you."

"Don't talk about her! My mom loved me!" He said, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. "You do nothing but yell at me! I hate you!"

"What?" Maggie gasped as she stared down at him.

"I said I hate you!" Ed practically screamed at her.

Maggie looked around, and then back to Ed. "Quit this, you're causing a scene."

"I don't care! They should know how mean you are too. Lay off my mom!"

"Enough!" Maggie snapped at him, and grabbed his arm. "We're going home. You should be grateful you were given to a family instead of sent to a group home for orphans."

From the swings, Roy watched mutely as Ed was dragged off. Biting his lip, his brow furrowed in thought. So that's what Ed was so mad about. And that lady… she didn't seem to be helping matters any. Only when Ed and the woman had vanished from view did he get up and grab his backpack. He should be getting home as well, he just hoped Ed came back to school tomorrow.

That night Ed lay curled up on his mattress, the blanket pulled over his head. He was biting down on his hand to try and stifle the sound of his crying. He hated this place, he hated everyone here. All he wanted was his family back. All he wanted was someone who loved him. But he wouldn't find that here, not in this house. He was trapped, and no one wanted to listen. No one really cared.

**Tuesday**

The next morning he was dressed and out the door before Maggie could even ask him if he wanted breakfast. He ran out the front door with his backpack and turned down the sidewalk so he could run to the train station. He reached it early, out of breath, but he was free of that woman.

At least at school he might find a small measure of peace.

Sitting down in a cold plastic chair that was bolted to the cement platform, he settled in to wait, his arms hugging his backpack to him. He watched as the people hustled by. The trains sped by in flashes of light and hums of noise. The conversations being carried on hammered in on him, and he only shrank more into his seat. If only he could escape this place. This city. But he still had nowhere to go.

When at last the train he needed screeched to a halt at the platform, he stood up and waited his turn in line before boarding and finding himself somewhere to sit. And he leaned his head against the window to watch blankly as the buildings flashed by.

At the stop he needed, he got off and began walking.

And promptly shrieked in surprise as Roy popped out in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. "Roy!" He glared at the laughing boy.

Roy grinned at him, and then it softened into a faint smile. "Are you okay? That woman… did she hurt you?"

Ed brushed past him. "She didn't hurt me. What's it to you?"

"You're going to be my friend." Roy hurried after him. "Friends look after each other."

"Why are you here?" Ed asked with a frown, glancing over at him.

Roy smiled cheerfully. "I was worried, so I wanted to wait for you. And besides, I want to know if what that woman said was true."

Ed stiffened, and walked faster. "I'm an orphan? Yeah."

"How long?" Roy asked, also walking faster.

"Why? I'm sure you have a big happy home. Why do I matter to you?" Ed asked him, stopping in his tracks to face the other boy.

Roy smiled softly, "is it wrong for me to care about you?"

Ed blinked, and considered Roy carefully. He wanted someone to care about him… but was Roy really the best option the world could offer him? This troublemaker who lied to get free food and used his face to get out of trouble? "It's just… why me? Why not care about that friend of yours I hit?"

"You're interesting." Roy grinned, and then his face softened to a more somber expression. "So you're mad at everything because your parents died?"

"And my brother." Ed added quietly, rubbing hard at his eyes with the back of one hand. "I dun want to talk about it."

Roy smiled at him gently, and put his arm around Ed's shoulders to begin leading the way towards the school. "Better to talk to me than that mean lady." He pointed out. "Adults don't realize how much we understand. And she probably don't understand much." And he had a feeling that deep down Ed _wanted_ to talk about it, to have someone listen to him. Yesterday at the swings had proved as much.

Ed stiffened and pulled away from him. "Don't touch me!" He reiterated.

Roy flashed him a winning smile, and quickly stepped after the blond to put his arm around Ed's shoulders again. "Touch!" He declared proudly.

"Roy!" Ed berated, "you're a bad friend." He declared and quickly jerked away before his eyes widened and he began to run for it down the shaded street past all the cars. Just in time to avoid another of Roy's lunges after him.

"I thought we weren't friends?" Roy laughed as he ran after Ed with a grin, ducking floating cherry blossoms as the wind dislodged them from the trees along the sidewalk. "Ed! Wait up!"

Ed glanced back, and only sped up, just in time to make it around the corner and across the train tracks before the bar lowered and the bell signaling the train began to ring. Turning around he smirked at Roy and stuck his tongue out to make a face. "We're not friends."

Roy stopped, panting, and grinned back at him before the train sped by obstructing his vision of the blond. When it had passed by he smiled as he saw Ed had vanished. "I won't give up." He said and resumed his walk to school.

When Ed made it to class only a few minutes ahead of Roy, he saw that they had a different teacher today. Frowning, he settled into his seat while he waited to see if anything would happen to this one. Or would Roy have pity on the new lady?

He didn't even look up when Roy came to the table, or when the boy he'd punched, Havoc, sat down as well. He could feel the glare of the sandy-haired boy, but he didn't flinch. He didn't even look at him. Instead he once again poured himself into listening intently to every word the substitute teacher was saying. And he was left alone.

When it was time for lunch he remained in his seat quietly, remembering what Maggie had said about him staying in at lunch again. And he didn't look up as Roy quietly said goodbye to him. Instead he began to doodle aimlessly on a piece of construction paper.

Roy frowned, but quietly left with the other students instead of trying to get Ed to speak to him. And he grabbed Havoc around the arm to drag the other boy off as well.

"Just one punch…" Havoc growled as he glared back at Ed.

Roy shook his head firmly. "No. He's my friend too."

Ed had heard what Roy and Havoc had said, and while he didn't smile, it was the closest to one he'd been in a long time. Something inside him began to crack and melt away, and he tried not to notice as he continued to draw.

Not too long later the teacher came back into the room, and he looked up curiously as she walked over to him. She was a lot younger than the normal teacher, and she had one of those warm motherly smiles. He couldn't help but wish he could smile back.

"What are you drawing?" She asked as she sat down in the seat next to him.

Ed looked back down at his paper, to the blobby shapes that were humans. "Nothing." He said quietly, and looked away as he furiously began to scribble over them. Trying to block them from his mind.

The teacher smiled sadly, knowingly. She hadn't been told of the special circumstances facing the boy, but she could guess. Reaching over she grabbed another piece of construction paper and began to fold and crease it methodically. "Why don't you make something then?" She proposed, and showed him the finished origami swan she'd created.

Ed looked at it wondrously, never having seen such a thing actually be made before his eyes. Picking it up delicately he examined it in awe. "Can you teach me?"

She smiled at him, and nodded, grabbing two more sheets of the heavy paper. "This isn't the best paper, but it'll work. Now what would you like to make?"

Ed thought about it for a moment, "a cat?"

"Sure." The teacher smiled at him. "Let's make a cat."

And to Ed, he didn't even notice the time passing as he sat there with the teacher who introduced herself as Miss Kaede, and by the time lunch was supposed to be over, he had a rough version of an origami cat sitting in his hands.

"That was very good." She praised him and stood up. "I'm going to go get the other children now."

Ed looked up at her in confusion. "What should I do with it?" He asked as he held out his origami cat.

Miss Kaede had already pocketed her two creations, and smiled at him. "Whenever I make origami, I give them to people who mean a lot to me. My family, my friends."

"I don't think I have anyone like that…" Ed frowned, feeling a bit downcast.

"Then hold onto it, until you can find someone to give it to who will always keep it and think of you whenever they look at it." She suggested and turned around to walk from the room.

Ed looked down at the cat, and then put it carefully inside his pocket so he wouldn't smash it. When Roy came back in, giving him a curious look, he merely looked away. Yet Roy smiled, he could see that there was a bit more light in those strangely golden eyes. It almost made Ed look happy.

As soon as the bell rang, Ed was grabbing his backpack and dashing for the door. He was eager to go get something to eat now that he could. He could get something at the train station before he took it back to that poor excuse for a new home. It lacked all the feel of a home, and embodied all the feel of a prison.

He made it just out the school gates when a hand reached out to grab his backpack and yank him to a stop.

Inside the classroom, Roy had finished cleaning up the pencil shavings he'd spilled all over the table, and suddenly looked around. Havoc _had_ said he'd wait for him, hadn't he? So where… "Ed," Roy suddenly said, and grabbed his backpack quickly before bolting from the room.

"What do you want?" Ed scowled at Havoc, jerking himself away from the other boy.

Havoc glared, pointing to the large lump and bruise on his face. "You're going to pay for what you did."

"Oh am I?" Ed growled as he clenched his hands into fists. "I'd like to see you make me. You're just a girl."

Havoc could only splutter a response before he lunged at Ed furiously. And Ed was ready for him.

And then Roy was there, shoving between them and pushing Havoc back roughly. "Stop it!" He snapped at his sandy-haired friend.

"I don't need your help!" Ed hissed at Roy, trying and failing to knock away the outstretched hand placed against his chest.

"No, but he does." Roy said over his shoulder.

Havoc gasped, and lunged at Roy now. All verbal skills seemingly gone at this point.

Roy quickly did the one thing he knew would work. And he swung at Havoc's stomach. As his fist connected with flesh, Havoc collapsed to his knees choking and grimacing in pain. "I told you to leave Ed alone!" He glared angrily at his friend.

Ed gaped at the other boy, and suddenly grabbed Roy's arm. "Come on!" He urged, "the teachers are coming!"

Roy shot Havoc one last dirty look before he allowed Ed to drag him off as they began to run down the sidewalk, their backpacks slapping heavily against them. As they rounded the corner that would lead up to that shady, cherry blossom scented road, Roy pulled Ed to a stop.

Ed looked back at him curiously.

Roy's look was just as curious, if not a bit miffed. "I wouldn't have gotten in trouble you know. It's my-"

"I know, there's something about your face." Ed filled in with a roll of his eyes, and then studied Roy openly. "It's just… thanks. I guess. I mean, I could have handled it! But…"

Roy smiled at him cheerfully. "It's what friends do. Take care of each other."

"But he's your friend too!" Ed protested.

Roy sniffed disdainfully at the protest. "Not if he tries to hurt my other friends. I won't be a friend to a bully."

Ed tilted his head as he mulled over the answer, and then nodded in acceptance. And once again, he felt closer to a smile than he had even earlier today. "You're a good friend."

Roy was halfway through a nod before he paused, only to gape at Ed. "I am? Did you just call me a friend?"

Ed stuck his tongue out at him. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Hah!" Roy declared gleefully. "You can no longer resist my face!"

At that, Ed pointedly began walking again. "Look, I'm resisting."

Roy grinned after him, and then skipped after the other boy. "Yesterday there was _no_ way you'd be my friend, and now you can't resist the face!"

"You're loony." Edward stated for what felt like the hundredth time.

Falling in step with him, he smiled at Ed. "And you have pretty eyes."

Ed blushed and glared sideways at Roy. "Don't say such silly things. They sound weird."

"But true." Roy protested, as if determined that Ed believe him. He walked with Ed to the station before he had to turn around and leave, needing to make his own way home. And he tried not to feel too pleased when Ed waved at him even for those short few seconds.

Ed shook his head as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his lack of determination not to have a friend. Especially one so troublesome as Roy. Sighing, he went to find a food vendor to buy something from before he took the train home.

**Wednesday**

Ed tried not to look too pleased when Roy sat beside him the next morning, effectively secluding Havoc to the other side of the table. However his pleasure at his first friend's proximity was soon to be tested as Roy decided to randomly try and tap their feet together. Finally he was forced to stomp on one of Roy's feet, causing the other boy to glare at him in between trying not to make a scene.

Their normal teacher was back, recovered from her fall. And Ed hoped Roy wouldn't do what he did again… but he wasn't counting on it.

Yet when they were allowed free time, and the opportunity to mill about the room, he discovered what Roy was wanting to get up to today. It began with Havoc tripping and falling, his shoelaces somehow having been tied together. Now, Ed had never seen Roy do this, but he wasn't too sure if that meant Roy hadn't. Especially when that pleased look crossed his face.

Next thing Ed knew, he found Roy over by the games, mixing up all the pieces and directions and putting the wrong lids on boxes before putting them back away. Then the marbles somehow spilled all over the floor, causing many students to slip and fall on their rears rather hard. The teacher's things went missing, only to later be found out the window in the bushes beyond it.

Ed learned from the other students that it was commonly believed that the room had a ghost. And he could believe it. He barely saw Roy do half the things, the boy was quick.

Yes, he had a troublemaker as a friend.

He'd thought the strange things were over when they returned to their seats to color. Only to find out with the rest of the students that the crayons had all been sorted by color… in separate boxes. He glowered over at Roy who looked completely nonchalant about the whole crayon affair, and then turned to the other table to swap one of his reds for a blue.

When school was over, they left together as if they'd been doing this for years now. And Ed followed Roy blindly as his new friend began to show him around town. He didn't care about getting home on time. He was enjoying being with Roy.

So when an hour later of exploring had been completed, they forewent Roy's customary daily crêpe in order to let Ed try some of the other food around the city. So Roy led the way to a teriyaki shop where he assured Ed not to worry about the money. Ed merely shrugged it off and sat at a table with Roy. He also didn't seem to notice that Roy ignored the 'Please Wait to be Seated' signs, and took a seat at one of the few tables with a view.

"Master Roy," the waitress said with an easy smile as she came over to the table, "and you brought a friend. How are you both today?"

Roy beamed up at her with one of his most charming signature smiles of pure innocence. "Hello Katty Kat." He grinned and looked over at Ed. "This is Ed."

E d looked at her with a frown. "Katty Kat?"

She grinned at him, and winked. "My name is Kate, but Master Roy thought it was too grown up a name for me."

The frown Ed wore was now directed at Roy. "Master Roy?"

Roy gave him a slight shake of the head, and turned to Katty Kat. "New kid." He said with a smile.

She chuckled, "and what will you two be having today?"

"Swordfish!" Roy declared enthusiastically. "With the teriyaki sauce! Lots of it!"

Ed blinked.

Roy winked at him, "he'll have some too. And cokes! I wanna coke!"

Kate gave him a reproachful look. "You may, but your mother will have my head if I give you one. I'll bring back some tea."

"Blech." Roy made a face, and Katty Kat walked away laughing.

Ed leveled a pointed look at Roy. "Why does she call you Master Roy?"

Roy shrugged, "can't get her to stop. My mom owns this place, mom tells me it's because I'm her son. Something like that."

"Maybe 'cause you call her Katty Kat?" Ed guessed.

"Maybe." Roy agreed thoughtfully. "But Kate is such a… she's a better Katty Kat."

Ed was silent for a while, before he looked over at Roy again. His new friend had been gazing out the window. "Is your mom nice?"

Roy looked back over at him with a smile. "Yes. But she's not home very much lately. When dad died she had to go on the road more for business. That's what she said to me."

"Is she home now?"

"Dunno." Roy shrugged, "I'll find out when I go home. I love her though, even though she's gone a lot. She's my mom."

Ed nodded slowly, and fiddled with the cloth napkin in front of him. "My mom was nice too… I miss her… sometimes I wake up thinking she'll be there. But she never is."

Roy studied the saddened expression on his friend's face for a moment before sitting up a bit straighter. "My mom told me when dad died that as long as I love him, he'll still be there with me. I just can't see him. If you love your mom, she'll still be with you too."

Ed sat to think on that while the tea was brought to them and Roy finally gave in and began to drink some while making a face. But by the time the food was brought to them, he felt a lot better because of what Roy had said. And he picked up his fork with more enthusiasm than he'd had since coming into this restaurant. He wasn't too sure at first by the look of this swordfish thing, but all it took was a taste for him to fall in love.

Roy cracked a grin as he saw Ed enjoying it. "The face no one can say no to should always be trusted with food choices."

Ed promptly flicked a piece of rice at him, and resumed eating.

The meal was relatively silent between them, and Katty Kat left them alone for the most part while they ate. Only when they got up to leave did they say goodbye to her, and she waved them off with a smile.

It was dusk out as they walked together to the train station. And Ed was actually finding himself reluctant to leave Roy's company to go to that place that oppressed him. But he knew he couldn't _not_ go back there. That would really make Maggie go crazy.

"I'll meet you here again tomorrow?" Roy offered as they stood on the platform, awaiting Ed's train.

Ed nodded with a happy smile. "Yeah." He agreed easily, knowing he'd be all too glad to see his friend again. As tonight he'd surely be getting a telling off.

Roy's smile faltered as happiness morphed into amazement. "You're smiling." He realized in delight. "I've _never_ seen you smile before!"

Feeling the blush, Ed looked away almost in embarrassment. "Yeah." He muttered again under his breath.

Roy cracked a grin, and turned Ed's head back towards him so he could see the smile that was still there, albeit a bit shyly. "You should smile more often now." Roy told him thoughtfully. "We're friends… and you have a pretty smile. It's like your eyes."

Blushing even more, Ed backed away as Roy laughed. "You're loony." He repeated faintly, but smiled at him.

Roy grinned back. "Maybe." And he turned to hurry away with a wave behind him. "See you at school!"

Ed waved after him, and turned to wait for the train alone. Had he known what was waiting for him at home, he would have gone after Roy.

It was well after dark when he let himself in through the door of the house he'd been living in for barely a week. And to his relief, it was very quiet. At least he wouldn't be yelled at right away. But he braced himself for it even so. Walking into the living room he stood as he waited for Maggie who had looked up from her book at his entrance, to say something.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" Maggie asked in a carefully controlled voice.

"And how worried you were?" Ed guessed bitterly.

Maggie's hands tightened against her book. "Or what I went through because of it?"

"I don't care about you." Ed informed her rather coolly. "You're not my mother. I had fun."

"I sincerely hope so." She snapped irritably, quite at her breaking point with the child. "From now on, you come straight home after school."

"Or what?" Ed challenged, eyes flashing.

Maggie snapped her book shut. "Do you think it'd be any better with anyone else? Your parents-"

"You lay off my parents!" Ed lashed out. "My parents loved me! It's not their fault they died!"

"Of course it isn't."

"And it _is_ better with other people. I've seen it!" Ed continued unaffected.

"Go to your room." She merely replied. "I refuse to argue about this anymore."

Ed glared at her angrily and stormed away.

**Thursday**

Roy waited all day at the train station. Ed never showed.

He went home to think of an excuse to tell his mother, who was home, why he'd skipped school.

**Friday**

Roy brought a book to read while he waited for Ed.

He'd read it enough to memorize it before his mom came to get him for dinner.

**Monday**

Ed got off the train that ran an hour later than what would have gotten him to school on time. And the first thing he saw, was Roy sitting on one of the plastic chairs waiting for him. He stood as if frozen, until Roy spotted him, and then he was walking forward towards the other boy as Roy quickly got up to hurry over to him.

"Where've you been?" Roy demanded as soon as he reached his friend.

"Why are you here?" Ed asked instead.

Roy gaped at him. "I've been waiting for you. Last week too. I waited… what happened?"

Ed blinked in surprise, "you've been… oh." He shook his head sadly. "I wasn't allowed to go to school. I snuck out this morning. She's gonna be really mad at me."

"What?" Roy frowned, "why are you not allowed to come to school?"

"Dunno." Ed muttered under his breath. "But I don't care. I wanted to go, and I wanted to see you."

Roy grinned, and linked their arms together. "I'm here now. So let's get to school!"

Ed nodded eagerly. "Just don't tie my shoelaces together."

"No promises."

**Two Months Later**

In just two short months his tentative friendship with Roy had grown to a fully fledged friendship in which they were near impossible to separate. Every time Maggie tried to make Ed stay home from school, Ed would sneak out. And though he'd be late, Roy was always waiting for him. Roy was the one constant in his life.

For most children, time seemed to pass much too slowly… but for Ed's part, it had gone by in the blink of an eye. And he wished he could have the power to view the world in the lazy way other children did. If only to make those two months seem a lifetime, before they were gone.

Ed took a deep breath as he stood up to get off the train. He could already see Roy standing there waiting for him like always. Normally, it brought a smile to his face. And Roy was the only one who could make him smile even nearly three months since the death of his family. But now, he only felt an ache inside. Getting off the train he attempted a smile as he walked over to Roy who was smiling at him in that most charming way of his.

"Hey, where's your stuff?" Roy asked with a frown, noticing Ed's lack of a backpack.

Ed sighed, trying not to let himself deflate. Not again. "I'm not staying long. I only have a few hours." He explained as he blinked hard against the tears threatening to fall.

Roy frowned in concern, and he touched Ed's shoulder lightly. "What? What's wrong?"

"The social workers… they're putting me in a new foster home. Some rotating thing, I don't get it. I only found out last night! I don't… I _can't_ leave you! You're the only friend I've got!" Ed sniffed and rubbed at his eyes.

Roy stared at the blond in shock. "You're leaving?" He asked softly.

Ed nodded numbly. "I have no choice. Even being here for a few hours… I snuck away from the social worker. But I had to see you. I know you would have waited for me here until you gave up on me."

"I never!" Roy protested in indignation, and suddenly seized Ed's arm. "Come on."

Ed followed Roy blindly, as always, back to the familiar park they'd spent so much time in. And he sat on his usual swing with a sigh as Roy sat beside him. "I don't want to leave you…"

Roy suddenly dumped his backpack to the sand and walked in front of the blond to kneel down in the sand, placing a hand on Ed's knee as he looked up into the sad eyes. "Ed… remember I told you once you'd always be stuck with me?"

Ed nodded mutely.

"That's 'cause you are." Roy tilted his head with a small, sad smile. "You can move to the end of the world and I'll still find you."

"That's silly." Ed groused, trying not to act weak in front of his friend.

Roy shook his head. "No. I would. You're the bestest friend I've ever had."

Ed gave him a clearly disbelieving look.

Smiling at him, Roy stood up. "Now come on, play with me! One last time."

Ed looked up at him, a faltering smile on his face. "Okay." He finally gave in, and took the hand Roy held out to him before running with the other boy to the slides. He could at least have this one last moment. Last few hours.

Yet when they were tired, and laying on the grass together side by side under the shade of a large ash, Ed rolled over on his side to look down at Roy who almost appeared to be napping. "What if you forget about me?"

Roy opened his eyes, "I couldn't ever forget about you. I gave you my address that one time, do you still have it?"

Ed nodded.

"Then when you are in your new home, send me a letter. I'll come and see you all the time!"

"Really?"

"Really."

Ed smiled at him, feeling a bit better about the promise. "You're a good friend." He finally said, and almost tackled Roy in a tight hug.

Roy, fighting back surprise, gently hugged Ed back as he smiled softly. "So'r you."

When Ed pulled away he smiled at Roy. "I'll write you, I promise. Every day."

"I know you will. And I'll see you soon." Roy said assuredly. "We're friends. Nothing can keep us apart."

Ed nodded in agreement, and after a moment, reached into his pocket to pull out the crumpled origami cat he'd been saving. And he pressed it into Roy's hand firmly, fixing the other boy with an almost stern look. "I want it back one day. Keep it safe?"

Roy looked down at it, then back up at Ed, and nodded. "I'll keep it forever and ever, until you want it back."

Ed smiled at him, and then he slowly stood up with a sigh. "I have to go now, before I get into even more trouble."

Roy stood as well, pulling his friend into another hug. "I promise we'll see each other again. I'll find you."

"I know you will." Ed clung to Roy for a few more seconds, before pulling away. Fighting down the tears he gave the dark-haired boy a tentative, almost watery looking smile. "Walk me to the train one last time?"

Roy nodded, and ran off to grab his backpack before rejoining Ed. They walked quietly together back to the train station, and stood in silence as they waited for the next one Ed could take to pull into the station. Only when it did, did Roy turn to Ed insistently.

"Don't forget." He whispered.

Ed shook his head slowly. "Bye, Roy" And he gave his friend one last smile before turning and hurrying onto the train to make it just before the doors swished shut. Climbing onto a seat by the window he waved at Roy as the boy vanished from sight as the train began to move. Only when he could see Roy no longer did he sit down, the tears finally slipping down his cheeks.

"Don't forget about me." He whispered, pulling his legs up against his chest and hugging them tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

All I can say is... damn my fingers are tired.

So after a complete rewrite of over half of this, battling with my own lack of self-confidence, and countless times trying to make sure the pace sort of fit a teenager's perspective - sort of being the key word here, I can mess with this no longer. If I do... well let's just say I'll be ten feet under and pushing up daisies from impatient readers. Not that I blame you.

I hope you all enjoy the second installment!

* * *

Paradox – Part Two

Eleven years passed since the day Edward had said goodbye to his first friend there on that station platform. He had been shunted to eighteen different towns and cities, had twenty-six different homes. Yet none of them brought him back to the town of his love.

Yes… premature as it had first sounded to him, he knew he loved Roy. Always would. The years apart had made him realize it. He'd had plenty of advances made on him, but whenever they did… it was never _them_ he imagined during the kiss or fumbling caress. And each time the knowledge had made him violently sick as he lay in bed at night thinking about it. How could he have allowed himself to try again? His body rejected every part of another person. It only wanted a certain dark-haired boy named Roy Mustang.

He exchanged letters with Roy every week, unless he was to be transplanted to a new home. And their correspondence would begin again once he knew his new address. Every year on their birthday's, however, they'd send not just a letter. But a gift, and a photograph of themselves so that they'd never forget the others face.

Today was Saturday. The day the letters always would arrive.

So like every Saturday afternoon, he was ready to head out to wait for the mailman. Grabbing a dark blue raincoat that his current guardian had bought for him he pulled it on. Heading out of his room and down the stairs he found said guardian, Miss Asuka, sitting in her usual chair with her recent knitting venture. She was an elderly woman, kind to him, and while Edward was more content here than he had been at any other home, he knew better than to think it might last. She was, after all, getting up there in years. But he'd enjoyed his time here in one of the few kind homes he'd had. To him, Miss Asuka was like the grandmother he'd never known.

"Is it that time already?" Asked Asuka in her whispery voice.

Edward gave her a smile and walked over. "Yes, any minute now."

She gave him a gap-toothed smile, and reached up to pat his arm. "Then best go out and wait. I know you won't sit still until it's in your hands."

He had to admit, she had a point. Years of exchanging letters to Roy had done nothing to wear off the excitement of getting another. "Do you need anything before I go out?" He asked as was usual for him before he left the house.

Asuka shook her head, and picked her knitting back up. "No, dear. I just need to finish this little blanket."

Edward merely nodded and gave her a smile. "Then I'll be back in awhile." He promised and turned around to leave Miss Asuka knitting the baby blanket for the grandchild she didn't have. But the old woman kept hoping.

He grabbed his boots from the shoe rack beside the front door and pulled them on before snagging an umbrella off its hook on the wall. It rained quite a bit where he lived now, so raingear was common to come by with easy access in this house.

And he headed outside immediately into the drizzling rain.

At first he'd hated all the rain, but now he didn't mind it so much. Instead, as soon as the sun appeared, he merely pointed at it and wondered aloud to the nearest person what that bright thing was in the sky.

…Well, maybe not that extreme. But still.

Eagerly he headed down the small walkway at a jog, rain splashing under his boots and soaking the edges of his jeans. And as soon as he reached the mailbox, not yet visited by the mailman only a few houses down, he stood by it to wait while hopping from foot to foot.

It felt as if the mailman took forever to get there, but get there he did.

"Afternoon, Edward." The mailman greeted with a smile. He always expected to see the young teenager standing there, waiting for one letter. Just one. In fact, if Edward were to not show up and be waiting, he'd get concerned and go knock on the door to ask if he were okay. It just wasn't like Edward to not be there. Whoever this Roy Mustang person was, he imagined they were good friends.

Edward smiled at him brightly. "Daren." He greeted, and didn't stop his hopping back and forth. "Where is it, it came, right?"

Daren laughed at the teen's antics, and shuffled through the mail. "I _think_ I saw something addressed to you… oh but I may be mistaken…"

"Daren…" Edward growled warningly.

Laughing, Daren pulled free the envelope and quickly gave it to Edward so the rain wouldn't soak it. "There you are. Now here's the rest."

Scoffing, Edward held out his other hand while he stared down gleefully at his letter which was now gripped between his hand and the handle of the umbrella. "I don't care about the rest."

"But Miss Asuka does." He gave the teen a half wave that went unseen. "See you next week."

"Bye!" Edward called after him distractedly. And he turned to dash back to the house.

Once inside he called out a greeting to his guardian, toed off his boots and set them where they belonged, hung up the umbrella, and dumped the other mail onto a small table in the entryway. It would be sorted through later by Miss Asuka once she paused in her knitting.

He fairly ran up to his room where he shut the door, flung his raincoat off onto the floor, and flopped down onto his mattress on the floor covered by the thick quilts that provided warmth in the usually chilly area. Taking a deep breath to pace himself, Edward turned the envelope to read the front, where Roy's handwriting had evidently stopped deteriorating and become almost like a calligraphy script. "Show off." He grinned, and turned it back over so he could slit the top.

Immediately he grabbed out the full page long letter and unfolded the two creases so that he could read.

_Edward,_

_I hope you're feeling better, I'm just glad that cold didn't turn into pneumonia. I worry about you in that place, with all the rain. But I suppose if it were a choice between rain and another bad home, you'd choose the rain. And so would I. She's still treating you right, isn't she? I know I ask that all the time, but I can't help but worry. You know that. Hell, I used to skip school to wait for you entire days even if you didn't show. Apparently it's an uncontrollable obsession to worry about you. _

_You'll be pleased to hear that Havoc got the shit beat out of him again. Though nothing quite compares with how you took him out. This time it was Riza who flattened him. Apparently he was trying to get her to smoke a cigarette with him? He's lucky she doesn't have a gun… yet. She keeps saying she wants to get one. Havoc just has no tact. _

_Before I forget to mention it, thanks for the help you gave me with my essay. It really helped me out a lot. I don't know how you find this information, but I'm grateful for it. You'll be pleased to know that I actually passed this time… with nearly full marks. You should have seen the look on my teacher's face. But she seriously can't think that I would be so stupid as to not ask for help on an essay worth that much. Doing it without your help would have surely cemented my fate to get a barely passing grade in the class. So thank you. I owe you… but you know that already._

_So, how do I plan to pay you back? _

_I want to see you again._

_I don't think I can go much longer without it. I've been saving up to do this, so don't you dare say no. It's what I want, and I hope it's what you want too. Write me back with a date that you can spend a weekend with me, and I'll send you the money for the train tickets with the next letter. Depending on when you say I'll send the letter as overnight. _

_You finally seem to be in a home where your guardian will let you visit me. And I want to take advantage of that while we have the chance. I don't know about you, but I don't think I can bear another year going by when all I can see is a picture of you. Please let me know. And I hope you'll come._

_Yours,_

_Roy_

For several seconds, Edward could only gape at the last few paragraphs. He was numb in shock even as excitement began to trill in his veins. And then he was overcome by a wave of pure unbridled delight. With something akin to a squeal of happiness, Edward was suddenly rolling off his bed, scrambling to his feet, and rushing out of his room. He ran down the stairs, and rounded the corner to the room where Miss Asuka still sat with her knitting.

She looked up, having heard him rush down the stairs. "Is everything okay, dear?"

Edward was grinning so hard he believed his face might actually start hurting soon. "Yes, perfect. I think…" he sobered instantly at the thought that she wouldn't let him actually go, "…can I visit Roy? Just for a weekend? He's offered to give me the money for the tickets, we haven't seen each other in so long. Please? I miss him so much."

Asuka smiled at the teenager, delighted to see he was so excited about something. Even if it was clear he was worried about her saying no. But Edward was very rarely happy. Usually only the times he got letters from Roy cheered him up, and to see him this way now? "Arrange the times, and I do not mind. I know he means a lot to you, makes you happy. I want you to be happy, dear."

Edward darted forward with a cry of happiness, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!" He said, and pulled away only to rush back for the stairs. "I've got to write back _immediately!_"

Asuka chuckled as she watched Edward vanish, and then turned back to her knitting. A smile played on her lips as she listened to the door of Edward's room close hurriedly. To see Edward so happy and excited about something, it made her heart warm.

Meanwhile Edward had sat at his desk to grab a piece of paper and a pen. He didn't need to check a calendar. He knew he wanted to see Roy as soon as possible. And that meant the next weekend if Roy was willing to overnight the money. He could hardly contain his excitement, and the pen in his hand shook as he put it to paper.

_Roy,_

_Yes! I want to see you again. Forgive the length of this, but I'm just too excited! I got permission, so if you send the money overnight I'll leave this upcoming Friday. I had no idea you were saving money to do this… and I can't wait to see you again and thank you properly. Which, by the way, thank you! _

_Edward_

Edward knew his letter was terrible. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was overjoyed to the extent he believed his heart might burst. And he lay his pen down and folded the letter to place it neatly in an envelope and write Roy's address on it.

With all the preliminaries done, Edward launched himself from his chair, grabbed his raincoat from the floor, and ran back downstairs. After informing Asuka of his intentions of when he'd be going, he grabbed his boots, tugged his raincoat on, and grabbed an umbrella.

He then set out of the house at a fast pace, clutching his letter with an unwavering grin. It was time to make a visit to the postal drop-box on the corner of a street three blocks away. And he hurried the entire way, determined to make it there before the mail was collected and his letter would have to wait.

He got there with minutes to spare, breathing a bit heavily, but still grinning. Eyeing the envelope in his hand, Edward closed his eyes briefly before opening the hinge door to toss his letter inside.

Now it was just a matter of waiting.

**Blue Fin Restaurant – Unnamed City**

_Three days later…_

"Guess what I have?"

Roy blinked back to coherence and looked across the counter of one of the island counters in the kitchen to raise an eyebrow at his mother who'd just come in the door. "What?" He asked, stilling his preparing of the scallops.

She grinned at him, and handed her purse and coat to one of the kitchen grunts to put away. But she held up an envelope bearing Roy's name and their home address on it. "Something coming from a rainy town inhabited by someone named Edward."

The scallop knife fell from his hands as Roy bolted around the counter. "Yes!" He declared and snatched it away as she handed it to him with a grin he didn't see.

"Roy, you have scallop juices on your hands still." His mother pointed out belatedly, still grinning.

Roy who had just slit the envelop open with the scallop knife snorted. "Don't care." And he let the envelope flutter to the floor as he opened up the short note inside.

"Well, what did he say?"

A brilliant smile lit up his face, and Roy jumped once in excitement. "He said yes! He wants to come this Friday." And he laughed happily.

His mother watched him, as did the other kitchen staff, with an amused smile. But she understood better than the rest of them how badly Roy wanted to see Edward. Her son hadn't been the same since his friend had left all those years ago. Even if they were just children at the time. "Best run home then to write back and send the money."

Roy beamed at her. "I'll be back afterwards, promise."

She chuckled, and made a shooing motion with one hand. "Out of here, go on."

In a whirlwind of activity, Roy had washed his hands, grabbed the letter, and raced out the back door of the kitchen. Those remaining watched him go with amused smiles, or in the case of his mother, a knowing one.

Not sure he'd ever run so fast in his life, Roy reached the house.

Once he was inside he bolted to his room. The pen and paper came out onto the desk along with a fresh envelope. And he wrote his own quick note, very short, and signed it. Shoving it neatly into the envelope he leaned over to his bedside table to open the drawer there. His hands found the well-worn envelope that had over the years held his collection of funds.

Funds all meant for a certain blond.

The day after Edward had left, Roy had started saving money. He'd told his mother he was saving money to bring Edward back and take care of him. So Edward didn't have to be away from him. And over the years it had translated into a savings fun to bring Edward to visit him. Because he knew that his childish ambition was silly. And besides, he didn't want to have Edward as a foster sibling. That would have ruined all his plans.

So now it was the fund to bring Edward to visit him. Not just money for the train tickets, but money to spend making sure that Edward had the best weekend vacation of his life.

Smiling at the most recent picture of Edward that he kept framed on his desk, he pulled out enough for the train tickets. "Soon we'll have a picture of us together." He promised, and put those several bills safely inside the envelope containing his note to Edward.

The rest of the money he put safely away.

That all done, he got up. He needed to get this to the postal office so he could pay the extra fee to have it to Edward by the next day. And then it was just a matter of waiting at the train station for Edward to show. Something he hadn't done since the blond went to school with him, but a habit he was all too glad to take up again.

He left the house, and grabbed his bike from where it was propped against a tree.

Within seconds he was pedaling as fast as he could through the crowded streets, weaving in and out of the foot traffic and going against the lights more than once. But he made it there safely, left his bike at one of the racks, and headed inside.

After paying for the overnight shipping, Roy gave the envelope bearing Edward's address one last look. "Come back to me." He whispered, and slid it across the counter to the worker.

**Train Station – Unnamed Rainy Town**

_Friday…_

Edward sat shivering on one of the plastic chairs bolted to the concrete platform. The tin roof overhead was being pelted by raindrops, and the clattering noise filled his ears. He hugged his jacket to him, pulling it tighter against the cold. One hand drifted back down to a pocket in the jacket to touch the train ticket that would take him away from this place. Away to see Roy.

His excitement, while still eating at him, had been drugged by the chill. Had it been a bit warmer, and not raining, he expected he wouldn't have been able to sit still. By tonight he'd be with Roy again. He'd missed his friend desperately over the years. And now knowing that he would see Roy again by tonight, it was nothing short of a joyful relief.

When at last the boarding call for the train came, Edward forced his cold and stiff limbs into moving. And he shuffled into the line, shifting back and forth on his feet not only to release his excited energy, but to warm his joints up. They were actually so cold they hurt. And he was far too young for that to be happening.

The line steadily progressed into the train, until Edward was next to board. Gripping the frozen and wet railing with one hand he waited for the man ahead of him to move up enough while he looked up at the sky that still soaked him with rain. A few birds still braved the weather, soaring about unmindful of their sodden feathers.

The man moved, and Edward entered the shelter of the train.

All his life he'd wished he were a bird. So he could be free.

He found himself a seat on one fabric bench. His coat he shed and set next to him to dry, along with the small duffel bag carrying his things, his feet he propped up on the seat across from him. Curling up between the back of the bench and the wall of the train he rested his head against the cold pane of the window. "I'm finally on my way."

As the train began to move he stared out the window, watching the town of his current home fall away into the distance. Bringing him ever closer towards the home of the only friend he had ever had, and the only one he ever wanted. He hadn't slept very well the past few nights, but his exhaustion didn't touch him at all. Leaving him to his silent, awake waiting.

The hours seemed to crawl by. A blaring contrast to the speed at which the train hurtled across the countryside. The rain eventually gave way to sunshine, and then later a gathering dusk. And it was at that point that Edward began to shift with anticipation. They were nearly there.

He grabbed his coat and laid it in his lap, leaning forward so he could see all the way out the window. And he felt his heart move into his throat in his excitement and anticipation as he spotted the skyline of the city he hadn't laid eyes on since he was a child.

Before the train had pulled full into the station to come to a lurching halt, Edward was up out of his seat. Walking to the door he laid a hand on the glass pane of it as he waited, his eyes looking across the platform in a desperation only the two of them could fathom.

The train lurched to a halt, and the doors slid open.

Edward had removed his hand just in time, and bolted off the train breathing quickly. Looking around he walked forward a few paces, his small duffel bag lightly smacking against the side of his knee. This station… it had grown last he'd been here. But he did get his bearings, and on a sudden dawning inspiration, he moved towards the section of seats that he remembered Roy had always waited for him on when they went to school together.

Why were his feet moving so slow? Why did his legs weigh as much as lead?

And then whatever time warp he'd been in ended, and he stood looking at those seats. And a black haired teenager staring at a clock on a wall the opposite direction.

His bag dropped.

Roy's head whipped around at the noise, and suddenly he was on his feet and taking half-running steps.

Edward didn't exactly move slow either as he dashed forward to meet Roy halfway.

They came together in a tight hug, clinging to each other as if to ascertain that it was real.

"You're here." Roy whispered as he held Edward as tightly as he was being held, and was quite sure that he was breathing as if he'd just run a marathon.

Edward closed his eyes, trying not to shake. "Yes… I'm here."And slowly he drew away so he could look at him properly. "I've missed you."

"I know. I've missed you too." Roy told him, and smiled uncertainly. "I promised we'd see each other again. Remember? I just wish it could have happened sooner."

Edward shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm just glad it happened." And he smiled at Roy. "I knew you'd be waiting for me."

Roy laughed, and reached up to ruffle Edward's hair. "I'll always wait for you if you need me to." He promised, dark eyes searching the golden ones that had haunted his dreams and memories, and shone at him in the many pictures he'd collected over the years.

Edward gazed back into those dark, glittering eyes, smiling as he tried to fix his hair.

Roy looked him over then, "missed a growth spurt, did we?"

Edward gaped at him, and then shoved the impossible teen. "I'm not that much shorter!"

Roy grinned as he caught his balance. "Your hair looks good down, I'm glad you took my advice."

Blushing, Edward ran his fingers back through it. "You don't think it makes me look like a girl?"

"Ed," Roy reached out to run his own fingers through it, "no one could mistake you for a girl."

"Don't." Edward said as he moved away from Roy's fingers. He was afraid of what he'd do if Roy got so close to him like that. And he didn't want to risk their friendship because of his feelings for his friend. "Sorry it's… complicated."

Roy frowned as he studied Edward. "Did someone abuse you?" He asked quite sternly, and with more than a little anger at such a thought.

"No!" Edward's eyes widened in shock. "No. It's not that."

Deciding to investigate this further later, Roy smiled and wrapped Edward in another hug that was gladly returned. "You know I'm protective about you. I'm so glad you came. I think I might have gone mad if I'd had to spend another year without seeing you."

Edward smiled as he hugged Roy back, breathing in and memorizing his scent. And just for a moment, letting himself believe that this was how it had always been. Always would be. "Me too… but knowing that you'll be here waiting for me when I no longer have to be in foster care, it keeps me from being too angry at it all."

"You'll be eighteen in only a year." Roy spoke back softly. "Come back then. You'll be free, and we never have to be apart again. I'll be waiting, you know I will."

Edward let out a soft, and almost pained sounding laugh as he drew away to shake his head at him. "I know I started it… but for right now I don't want to have to think about what I have to go back to."

Roy nodded and offered a smile. "Come on then, you must be hungry. My mom should have dinner ready by now."

His nerves had been keeping hunger at bay, but now that they'd gone, Edward realized he was very hungry. The very mention of food made his stomach begin to quietly growl. "Starved." And he quickly turned to go pick up his dropped duffel bag.

Roy grabbed his coat from where he'd left it on a chair and pulled it on. And as soon as Edward was beside him again he grinned and moved forward. "This way." He'd never taken Edward to his house before, and it was long overdue.

Edward fell in step with him, feeling and not hearing the contented sigh in his chest. He realized he was probably walking a bit too close to Roy, but he didn't care. He was just too happy to be next to him again. And he had to force himself not to stare entirely at his friend. Which was difficult, as Roy was even more attractive up close. The black hair… the dark eyes… the brilliant white smile… the way he carried himself. It was hard not to imagine the things he could do to that neck, those lips.

So he forced himself not to stare, and instead spent some time as well looking around at the place he had once called home. The cherry tree lined road hadn't changed a bit, and the petals still fluttered through the air along with their intoxicating scent. And he glanced up at the sky above, as the last of dusk faded into a glittering night only marred by wisps of clouds. The last sleepy twittering of birds gave music to the night that was otherwise only broken by the soft sounds of their falling footsteps.

Roy was glad of the times Edward was looking around. He did not disturb, knowing that the blond was drinking in his fill of memories come back to life. And it gave him a chance to look at Edward without being accused of staring. But it was hard to look away. Since the last picture, which probably hadn't done him any justice, Edward had become even more beautiful. And while he knew that such a term was hardly befitting of a man, no matter the age, it was true nevertheless. To him, Edward was perfect. From his strange personality that had been there since they were kids, to when the blond had morphed into a walking Greek god. Complete with the silken gold hair and those molten gold eyes.

"You know, I used to avoid this road… until today." Roy said as he looked away from the temptation next to him, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his denims.

Edward looked over at him inquisitively. "Why? It's so pretty." He reached up a hand to catch a twirling flower petal and hold the delicate thing between his fingers.

Roy glanced his way, and reached out to take the petal. "Too many memories of you."

Edward was taken aback by that, and he felt a bubble of confusion grow inside of him. Did Roy mean it like that? Most likely not. And he let his eyes find focus on the rows of cherry trees illuminated only by the warm yellow glow of lamplight. "Don't say it like it's a bad thing." He chided light heartedly.

"Never." Roy chuckled softly, and let the petal float from his grasp over his shoulder. "Every memory I have of you is good. Including the day we first met and I kicked your ass in that fight."

Edward scowled at him. "You did no such thing! As I recall, it was a tie."

"So say the losers." Roy grinned at him wickedly.

"And that's why I originally called you a terrible friend." Edward stuck his tongue out, and then began to laugh.

Roy laughed a bit as well, and tipped his head back to look at the stars. "And now?"

Edward rolled his eyes, and extended a hand to gently shove him by the shoulder. "You're my best friend. My only friend. Who I owe for this… as soon as I can pay you _mphf_."

Roy kept his hand over Edward's mouth even as the flow of words stopped. "Don't you dare try and ever pay me back. And don't even think about such things. You'll ruin a perfectly wonderful weekend like that." And his other hand that had hauled Edward to a stop slowly moved away, fingers trailing in their want to stay.

Edward wanted to argue, but the look on Roy's face convinced him to drop it. At least for now. And when the hand moved away from his mouth as well, he nodded. "You're a terrible best friend."

Roy grinned, "that's more like it." And he turned to continue walking down the road. "Come on, let's go get some dinner. And then there's someplace I want to take you."

"Where?" Edward immediately pounced, and hurried after Roy.

"It's a secret." Roy told him wickedly.

Edward groaned, but resigned himself to it. The only way he knew to get an answer out of Roy was to either wait until he was ready to tell, or to beat it out of him like he'd done as a kid. And as he really didn't want to beat the crap out of Roy his first night seeing him again after so long, he'd opt for the first.

As they went Roy made sure to point out the street signs, and Edward memorized the way. He knew he'd find his way back here again. Otherwise they talked about what had happened since their last true letters of their lives. Which hadn't been much, considering they'd both been so distracted by their anticipation.

"Here we are." Roy said as he turned onto a small path that led up to a sizeable house fenced in by a stained wood fence and shaded by large mulberry trees.

Edward looked around at it with wide eyes. "Wow… I've never stayed anywhere this large." He admitted as he followed Roy up the path.

"My mom makes a lot of money with the restaurants." Roy explained and pulled out a ring of keys, one of which he shoved into the lock as he stepped up to the door.

Edward followed Roy inside, and looked around immediately. It was beautiful in its corners, colors, and subtle arches that invited passage. And then there was the intoxicating smell coming from what he could only assume was the kitchen. "How'd you not destroy this as a kid? You were an evil brat."

Roy snorted good-naturedly and tugged off his jacket to hang it in the coat closet. "I'm still an evil brat. I just spent most of that time outside. Pass me your coat."

Edward handed it over, as he hadn't put it back on at all since taking it off on the train. "Whatever your mom is making smells delicious." He said as he inhaled deeply.

"It should be. She's not an award winning chef for nothing." Roy said as he closed the closet door. "She's excited to meet you. She takes great pleasure in the times she gets to one of your letters before I do. I got my evil side from her. Anyway, she should be cooking something fabulous. But come on, let's drop off that bag of yours and we can go down to dinner."

Edward nodded, and followed Roy to a staircase which they began to mount. "So you stay here by yourself when she's gone?" He asked as he looked around continuously.

"Yep." Roy grinned over at him. "Not that I'm home much. Evil brat and all, remember? I swear I just come home to sleep and answer your letters."

Edward hummed a bit. "I'm kind of the same. I don't like being in those places. They don't ever feel like home, so I feel more comfortable being out on my own."

Roy's grin softened. "Yes, you are a bit of a loner. Except for me, of course."

"It's your face." Edward informed him as they reached the top of the stairs, and as Roy gave him a shocked look, he burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you remember that." Roy said in amazement, before he began to laugh as well. "Not even you can say no to my face."

Edward shook his head with his laughter. "There's just something about it."

Roy grinned at him, and took him by the wrist to lead him down the hallway. "You're right, there is."

With a roll of his eyes Edward did his best to ignore the flip-flop his heart did at Roy's touch, and he allowed himself to be led. Even when he fell back in step with his friend, Roy still kept hold of him. Which he desperately tried not to make into more than it probably was. "When did you stop telling people that line?"

"About two years after you left." Roy's head was tilted a bit in contemplation. "Not sure why…" he turned a grin on Edward, "it worked on you. And you're the best friend I've ever had."

"But-" Edward opened his mouth to protest, but when Roy suddenly turned to place his other hand over his mouth, he fell silent. Yet when Roy said nothing, merely looked at him with those dark eyes that made him want to shiver, he tilted his head and continued anyway against the silencing hand. "It didn't work on me. It wasn't that."

Roy blinked, sure that Edward had been about to protest the best friend thing all of a sudden. It wouldn't have been out of character for him to suddenly change his mind. Even when they'd been in school together Edward changed his mind more frequently than a girl about a lot of things. He had a feeling it had to do with… well… his situation now. Like a defense mechanism almost, to keep him from feeling bound into anything. "What was it?" He asked as he drew his hand away.

Edward gave him a sunny smile. "That you were so damn persistent. No one's ever tried as hard as you did to be my friend. And the waiting for me each morning… it gave me something to look forward to when I got up."

Roy studied him for a second before with an upward twist of his lips he gave a light tug to Edward's wrist while turning about. "There's something about your face."

Edward followed, completely off-balanced by the statement. And not at all able to help the memory that surfaced to his mind, brought there by the love and lust he had for Roy that he kept trying to stifle in his presence.

"_You have pretty eyes."_

He'd been told that by Roy more than once when they were kids. And remembering it now, with Roy so close, and his actions that could be taken as near-flirting, he felt himself blush faintly. Just as he'd done as a child each time Roy had told him that. Each time he'd called him a loony for it. But now? Now the memory of those words made his chest seem unbearably tight, as if he'd forgotten to breathe.

"Here." Roy said as he opened the door to his bedroom. "You can just leave it in here for now. My mom's setting up the guestroom for you while we're out tonight." And he stepped inside, releasing Edward's wrist – though his hand twitched to snatch it back up again.

Edward stepped inside, trying to smother the jolt of excitement that coursed through him as he found himself in Roy's bedroom. Damn his teenage hormones. Giving a light shake of his head to try and clear the untimely thoughts away, he set his bag down on the floor. But as he straightened to turn back to Roy, his eyes caught on something. And slowly he walked towards the desk sitting inconspicuously at one end of the room.

Roy followed the blond's gaze and smiled, all desire driven fantasies about Edward being in his bedroom finally beginning to quell as he'd wanted now that he was distracted. Stepping after him, he stood just off of Edward's left shoulder as his friend picked up the picture frame that contained the last photograph Edward had sent him. "I still have all of them." He said quietly, somehow unable to make himself speak louder. "I never throw anything out that you send me. Even still have all your letters."

Edward looked from the picture of himself, over his shoulder at Roy who stood naught but a few inches from him. "Me too." And he tore his gaze back to the photograph with a wry smile. "Makes it more bearable…" and he bit his lower lip for a moment before adding, "I got some random person on the street to take it of me. Acted like I was a tourist."

"I still have the gifts you sent me too." Roy said with a tender look. Edward was right, their correspondences did help make their separation more bearable, immensely so. And the pictures were always a lovely bonus… but although the gifts they had sent to each other for birthdays were simple, he believed they meant the most to him. And if he wasn't mistaken… Edward too.

"Where?" Edward asked suddenly, gripping the frame of the photograph a bit tighter.

In answer, Roy stepped away to go over to the bureau standing along one of the walls. And he opened the right side door to reach up and pull a medium sized cardboard box down from the high shelf. "Not sure which one is where…" he trailed off apologetically as he pried off the lid and cast it aside.

And as Edward walked over to peer inside, he saw why. Each gift had been wrapped up in old sheets of newspaper to protect it. Something he was oddly touched by. He looked up at Roy whom he could feel watching him, and met the unreadable black eyes. "Where are the rest?"

At that, Roy flashed him a grin, and nodded about the room. "You're not very observant are you. I could have had an axe murderer in here and you'd never have noticed until your head was lopped off."

Edward flushed and gave him a gentle shove, not wanting to upset the box of what gifts there were inside. "Shut up." But he did turn to look around the room. And when he did, he saw the gifts that he hadn't expected, and hadn't counted in that box.

Along the walls, framed and displayed proudly, were the drawings he'd done. Most were simple, but between them could be seen the progression of whatever talent he felt he had. It was so easy to lose himself in art… paint the way he wished his world was. And sometimes on Roy's birthday he'd send one of his creations to his friend as a gift. Roy had always said that he loved them, and to see them framed and hung in his room now? He doubted Roy had lied. They definitely looked as if they'd been hanging since Roy had received them, and not put up just for his visit only to be taken down again. And as he looked around, he realized they were the only framed pictures on Roy's walls. Just as it was only his photograph on Roy's desk.

He turned to Roy, gold eyes questioning. "Why just me?"

Roy walked over to set the cardboard box of his other gifts on the bed. "I've never seen anything that means more to me." He replied, and kept his eyes away from Edward as he walked to the open door of his bedroom. "Come on, I know you're starving, and so am I."

Edward could only stand there, stunned speechless, for a few seconds before he had to rush after Roy so he didn't lose him. "Roy…" he hurried after him, and as the other teen looked over his shoulder, he gave him a confused look. "Just… wait for me."

Roy smiled at him softly. "Of course. You know I can't help but wait for you." And as he turned back around he finished quietly to himself, "no matter how long it takes."

The two of them walked to the kitchen together side by side, talking in low voices to each other about Roy's plans for when he finished high school. Edward had known from letters that Roy's mother was grooming him per his wishes to take over management of one of the restaurants. Roy had been involving himself in the business in every facet as much as he could while focusing his studies on business and management in the honors classes at the high school. In case of Roy's mother wanting to retire, he could take over the family business.

"Are you going to university then at all, have you decided yet?" Edward asked as they walked. "I know you were looking at entrance requirements a few months ago."

Roy shrugged, "I am, but I'm not sure yet. I still have a while to decide. It's a matter of whether it would actually benefit me. I know that yes, education is good. But I can't help but feel that in some careers it's rather… optional."

Edward could understand that, what with what he wanted to do with his life after he was finally free of the foster care system. As soon as he turned eighteen, he was making his way back to Roy immediately. They both wanted it. That had been made clear earlier even beyond their letters. Even if it was still just as friends and he had to live with love unrequited… he wanted to be with Roy. But beyond that, he wanted to pursue his art and try to make a living off of that. It would be difficult, but no more difficult than being shunted from home to home and still maintaining his grades in school.

"Then I'm in good company." Edward smiled faintly.

Roy looked over at him, barely managing to keep the look of wistful longing from his expression. "You're quite particular about your company. I'll take that as a high compliment."

"You should." Edward cracked a grin, glancing his way. "You're the only friend I've ever had. Only one I want."

A secretly delighted smile graced Roy's lips, but he made no outward comment of his pleasure at his selfish-sounding delight as they entered the kitchen at last. They'd been spotted.

"And here I was thinking that you'd forgotten to come to dinner."

Roy rolled his eyes at his mother, "we're teenage boys. How could we forget dinner?"

"Well…" She trailed off with a teasing grin that made Roy blush. But Edward didn't notice. He was too busy taking in his first sight of Roy's mother.

She was a woman who seemed the embodiment of vitality, even though she looked as if she were nearing her fifties. With a flawless white complexion, dark eyes, and curly black hair that fell past her shoulders, it was easy to peg her as Roy's mother. Her apron was covered in flour, and goodness knew what else, but it didn't matter. She was the only "mom" he'd ever seen who actually looked the part of a mother. And he smiled.

"Thank you for allowing Roy to invite me." He said, noticing as he said this that he had been walking towards her with Roy, and met her somewhere in the middle.

She beamed at him, and without any ado, had shucked out of her apron – which she lobbed at Roy – in order to grab and crush Edward into a hug. "Of course! I'm so glad you're finally here, Edward. Was your trip all right?"And she stepped back to hold him at arm's length and look him over. "We definitely need to put some meat on your bones."

"Mom." Roy protested in embarrassment.

Edward merely laughed, a smile tugging at his lips. "I am rather hungry, Miss Mustang."

At the formality, she snorted and released her hold on his shoulders. "Roy calls me "mom", everyone else calls me "Miss Mustang", however you are not everyone else. You may call me Daphne."

Edward nodded once affirmatively. "Daphne." He repeated to commit it to memory.

"Mom," Roy began in an almost reproachful tone as he lobbed her apron back at her, "teenage boys. We're hungry. Cook, woman, cook."

Daphne laughed openly and pulled her apron back on with a wink. "You don't rush genius, son. Besides, I just have to finish with the garnish." And she glanced at Edward, "why don't you take Edward to the table?"

Edward looked between them while saying, "if it's not any trouble I'd like to help."

Daphne grinned at him, "you're a guest. Guests don't help. And it won't take me but a few minutes." And both were true.

Roy, seeing Edward about to protest, seized his friend by the elbow and tugged him off. "You won't win against her. Come tell me about how awesome you think I am."

"You're not." Edward deadpanned, but allowed Roy to lead him away.

Daphne had told the truth about the length of time still remaining to serve the dinner. And soon the table was groaning under the weight of a small banquet – else, enough food for two teenage boys, and possibly, if the mother was quick enough, enough for her as well.

And Edward found himself in the midst of a contentment he hadn't felt since the time he'd been with Roy as a child. He was sitting in the most ambient and beautiful dining room he'd ever laid eyes on, being served food by a clear cooking mastermind, and he was in company that soothed a part of his soul he hadn't realized was aching. And it took him partway through the steak to realize what it was.

Family.

He was in the company of a family again. A family that welcomed him, and wanted him. He'd had a friend in Roy back as a child and up 'till now. He'd always had Roy. But he'd not experienced this feeling of 'family' since his own had died. It made tears prickle hotly and grate like sandpaper against the backs of his eyes, but he refused to show his weakness. Not when he finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

He quickly ate another bit of steak, and from those around him, soaked in a cure for a different sort of starvation.

"Edward, is it true you want to be an artist?" Daphne asked after a brief lull in what had been the previous conversation.

Edward looked up from the bread he'd been carefully buttering – no butter hanging off the edges – and glanced at Roy who was smiling at him before looking back at her. "Yes. I don't know of anything I'd rather do. I know a lot of foster children go back into the system as counselors, or they want to. To try and help other children out. But I don't see the difference they're making, or the appeal of wanting to experience anything more to do with it after eighteen. I really enjoy drawing and painting though. It's a therapy, I suppose."

Daphne nodded, an easy smile on her lips. "I understand. It's the same way for me with cooking. For me… there's just something about baking powder."

The look Roy gave her was purely alarmed. "Just what kind of mushrooms are _you_ eating?"

"There is!" Daphne protested as Edward laughed, and she turned to the blond-haired teenager. "So go for it. I'd rather see you do something you enjoy and have no regrets, than make yourself unhappy trying to be someone you're not. You deserve to get a break now."

Edward smiled at her, "I do want to be happy. I've had very little to be happy about." And he grimaced a bit guiltily. "I'm sorry if I sound like I'm complaining."

Daphne wagged her fork at him. "Don't apologize. Not you. I'm just glad you want to be happy all the time once you're free of the system. So paint and draw your heart out. And I'll have my work cut out for me trying to get my son to appreciate baking powder."

Roy rolled his eyes, "I much prefer chopping things. Especially with a cleaver. I like the sound it makes. Oh! And flambéing, that right there is pure magic."

Edward eyed his friend in minor unease as he laughed uncertainly. "You have access to cleavers?"

Roy winked at him, "don't worry. I would never dream of chopping anything that wasn't food." He wouldn't be harming Edward, even if he did think said blond was edible looking to the extreme.

"I'm glad we had our first fight when all you could do was try your hardest at kicking me." Edward remarked blandly, and finally took a bite of his now buttered bread.

Daphne looked at her son sharply."You did what?"

Roy floundered for a moment, shooting annoyed glances at a laughing Edward. "We were kids, you know how kids are. Neither of us got hurt… much."

"I gave you a nice black eye." Edward grinned at him.

"Shut up!"

Daphne muttered something under her breath about 'boys', before shaking her head. "Another reason I always thought your teachers were deluded at parent-teacher conferences. I could never understand why they seemed to think you were an angel incapable of doing wrong."

"It's his face." Edward supplied, and ignoring Roy's embarrassed sounding snort, he addressed the curious look Daphne was pinning him with. "That's what he always told me at school. And that I'd be unable to resist being his friend, or something, because of his face. No one could say no to it."

"Frankly, I should be surprised." Daphne gave her son an amused look. "But I'm not. One wonders why you never fed your mother that line."

"I'm smarter than that, mom." Roy grinned at her in his most angelic and disarming fashion.

"Uh-huh…" Daphne shook her head and took up her fork again. "Eat all your vegetables, Roy. Stop forking them onto Edward's plate when he's not looking."

"HEY!"

"Mom!"

Daphne decided to let Roy's face get him out of this one as well. But until such a time, she had dinner and a show.

By the time dessert had been eaten, Edward had forgiven Roy for the vegetable incident. And Edward was left on his own there in the dining room for barely a minute as Roy and his mother cleared the table. There were things, after all, that had to be done before fun could be had.

"Are you sure I need to set up the guestroom?" Daphne asked as she set her handful down, looking at her son with a knowing smile.

Roy blushed, and set what he was carrying down as well. "Just because I care for him that way doesn't mean he feels the same."

Daphne smiled and turned to lean back up against the counter. "For what it's worth, I can tell he cares about you a great deal. And sure, there's the chance I'm wrong because I haven't been with anyone since your father died, but I do believe that not all the looks he was giving you were purely of the friendly sort. Not that you noticed, he's quite quick about it."

"Wish me luck then." Roy said quietly and turned away.

"Roy." Daphne called after him, and when her son paused to look back at her, smiled. "I'll set up the guestroom, but you won't make me feel as if it was a wasted effort if it doesn't get used."

Roy gave her an incredulous look, even as he began to flush red. "Aren't you supposed to promote abstinence as a mother?"

Daphne shrugged, "you're seventeen. I was that age once too. Perhaps in that respect it makes me a bad mother… but I've trusted you with a lot more than this before. I leave you home alone for over half the year, and never have had a problem. You have my trust. And I doubt that considering who it is, you'll screw this up."

Roy's face softened into a smile, and he turned to walk back over to her, embracing her in a tight hug. "You've never been a bad mom." He whispered as he relaxed into the mutual hug. "I love you very much."

Daphne smiled as she placed a kiss to the top of his silky hair. "I love you too. Now off with you, before that angel of yours out there thinks you've forgotten him."

Out in the dining room still, Edward looked up from his lap with a smile as Roy rushed back into the room, and he quickly stood. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." Roy took Edward by the hand and gave a tug. "I promise you'll have fun."

"That's a high promise." Edward remarked with a quirked eyebrow even as he allowed Roy to lead him. "What if I don't?"

"You get to punish me how you see fit." Roy winked at him, and tried not to feel too nervous when he saw a certain gleam enter those gold eyes.

The two teenagers left the house after grabbing their jackets from the coat closet. Pulling them on they headed down the path away from the house and to the sidewalk. Once there Roy immediately turned right, and Edward followed without question but a never-ending amount of curiosity that only grew by the step. The only thing that kept him from swearing off his earlier decision not to beat Roy up in order to make the other teen tell him was the fact he was otherwise enjoying his walk with Roy.

"You just keep looking happier, you know." Roy said, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, and eyes turned up to look at the clear night sky.

Edward glanced his way momentarily, knowing it was the truth. "I am." And his lips pulled to one side in contemplation for a moment before he continued. "Sure, when I first got here and saw you again I was overjoyed. But it takes a while to sink in, I guess. To stop believing that maybe this is just a dream."

"Then it's a good dream." Roy replied softly, and looked Edward's way now.

Edward met his eyes, shivering unseen under that dark gaze. If he'd ever had to place a proper adjective to those eyes, it would be 'sin'. Of the most delicious sort. "They are when you're in them." His own reply was just as soft.

Roy smiled, and took the hand nearest Edward out of its pocket to take hold of the blond's nearest hand. "Soon it won't have to be just a dream." His words were a promise, and he hoped Edward saw them as such. Squeezing the hand he held he then gave it a light tug. "We're nearly there."

It was with a well-concealed start of surprise that Edward realized they'd stopped walking. "No, this isn't a dream." He decided in a valiant attempt to put the quickening pace of his heart in its place. "If it were a dream, you'd tell me where we were going."

Roy winked at him. "That's right. Don't worry, a surprise never did you any harm. Not coming from me."

"Yet." Edward muttered, and laughed quietly as he caught the full brunt of a glare out of the corner of his eye. "Kidding."

Roy could only grunt, and shook his head as he led Edward along. And silently, he hoped that tonight would go better than any dream he'd ever had about this moment. Wasn't the real thing supposed to be better than a dream? At least where Edward was concerned?

Edward continued to laugh softly under his breath for a little while, eventually quieting as he relaxed into the silence between he and Roy and their joined hands. The silence didn't bother him. In some ways, such as now, he was a firm believer that words cheapened the moment. And here, in this moment of him being back with Roy again at last, under the night sky and walking along poetry-worthy cherry tree lined streets, the moment was perfect without words.

It was a moment in which silent harmony could be cherished.

Besides, it was about to get a lot noisier in just seven minutes.

And when those seven minutes had passed, Edward understood where all the commotion had been coming from. There in front of the teens was the entrance gate to a local carnival in town for the week. Families, couples, and groups of friends were passing through the gates to gain entry with their tickets; others were leaving. But beyond the gates was a virtual ordered chaos of carnival rides and games.

Roy had been watching Edward's eyes widen, and he smiled. "You were never allowed to go before… I couldn't allow you to turn eighteen and not have visited a carnival yet."

Edward's face slowly broke into an awed grin, and he rounded on Roy. "Are you serious?!"

Roy nodded, feeling exceptionally pleased with himself at being awarded such a smile. "Absolutely." He might have expected jubilant whooping, thank you's, or even Edward doing a complete mood swing and demanding that he stop trying to trick him. What he got was the last thing he expected, and suddenly his arms were full of an ecstatic blond who was doing a fine job of trying to crush him in a hug. "Save some energy for the rides!" He laughed, but hugged Edward back just as tightly. Unable to resist, his eyes slipped closed as he breathed in Edward's scent, trying to memorize the feeling of holding the one he silently loved. Every passing second the knowledge that Edward would be pulling away soon twisted inside him with a painful sting.

Unknown to Roy, Edward was clutching just as tight, his mind playing a similar monologue inside him as he braced himself to pull away against his own will. "Thank you, Roy." He whispered for the teen's ears alone, and he took a deep breath and pulled away.

"You're welcome." Roy replied as he mustered a smile. Not so difficult to do when you were being smiled back at by such a beautiful being, one who was at least still quite close. And he reached up towards Edward's hair, but abruptly jerked his hand down with a frustrated look that was cast towards the pavement.

Edward frowned and tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

Roy looked back at him, giving another smile. "Nothing. Just wanted to… but you told me not to. Are you sure you weren't abused?"

It took Edward just a moment to realize what Roy was going on about, and suddenly it clicked with what Roy had just nearly done. Something that in that moment, he'd been holding his breath for. Yet when Roy had jerked away with that look, it had been replaced by a different sort of confusion. One for his friend and whether or not there was something bothering him. "No. I've never been abused." Edward told him quietly, but his words held honest conviction. "Maggie was the only one who could have potentially qualified as abusive. But she never hit me around or anything, and I've not seen her since I left here."

For which Roy was very grateful, and he nodded. "Okay." And he looked towards the carnival gates briefly before turning to Edward with a smile. "Ready to go have fun?"

Edward brightened at that, and nodded, placing aside what had just transpired in lieu of embracing the moment at hand now. He wanted to thoroughly enjoy himself. "Yes!" He declared exuberantly, and seized Roy's hand this time around to drag his friend towards the crowded entry gates.

Roy bought them both tickets in, as well as a long strip of tickets to pay for rides and games. And he barely had time to put his wallet away before Edward was dragging him to the first ride the blond had laid eyes on that wasn't completely overrun by toddlers up past their bedtime.

Which was how they ended up waiting in line for the tilt-a-whirl, sharing a cotton candy that Roy had bought for them from a clown while they stood there.

"This stuff is nasty." Edward remarked as he plucked free another fluff of pink spun sugar and stuffed it into his mouth without ado.

Roy chuckled, "and yet you're still eating it. Don't worry, there's a reason you normally only find this food at places like this. I don't know of any normal human who could eat this stuff as part of a normal diet."

"So enjoy it now?" Edward grinned, and grabbed some more.

"Mmm." Roy agreed, selecting another fluffy piece for himself. "It's all part of the experience."

Edward laughed, "well I can't let it go to waste either. That or the tickets. Do you plan on telling _everyone_ selling something that it's my birthday and using your face to get a discount?"

"Of course!" Roy's look was scandalized at the thought that he'd do anything else. "Happy birthday, Edward."

Edward laughed again, and continued to eat on the cotton candy with Roy. They'd nearly finished half of it between them when they got up to the gatekeeper of the ride. What happened next made Edward laugh some more, helplessly, and not for the reason the gatekeeper surely thought.

Roy stepped up, rope of tickets in hand. "Hi, I'm Roy." He introduced himself chirpily.

The gatekeeper blinked. "Todd."

Roy beamed at Todd. "Think you could help me out here? It's my friend's birthday-" he jerked his head in Edward's direction, "-I'm trying to embarrass him as much as possible. Else he's trying to embarrass me. He doesn't think I can get him a discount on this ride by telling you it's his birthday."

Edward was considering putting the cotton candy down Roy's shirt. And his amusement did little in the plateau department as he was ushered through free of charge – though Roy had to pass over tickets for himself.

"You're an extortionist." Edward berated his friend as they found seats together.

Roy smirked over at him proudly. "You're just jealous. How's your birthday so far?"

"Perfect." Edward grinned over at him, amusedly becoming resigned to Roy's extortionist activities.

Not long later the ride began, and Edward and Roy were reduced to laughing and obligatory screaming as they were whipped around through the air. Sometime during the ride they lost the rest of their cotton candy to the air beyond the ride, but they didn't mind. They didn't look for it at any rate once they had gotten off and staggered their way unsteadily towards the exit.

Roller coasters, water rides, and three rounds of bumper cars later found them entering the carnivals very own "House of Horrors".

Edward pointed at the mummy that had just popped out ahead of them to scare two children who had screamed and run off. "Hey, looks a bit like you after I beat you up."

Roy scoffed, and sauntered over to it as the mechanized mummy was pulled back into its coffin. And he leaned forward to peer at it closely. "No. Wrong eye got blacked up."

Edward grinned and went over to join him. "Come on. Let's go get the shit scared out of us already. Quit being so noble." And he took Roy by the arm to haul him off down the darkened fake halls.

Something they both took advantage of, the darkness. It was so easy to pass off being so close that their hands kept brushing together as not wanting to lose track of each other. Neither noticed that with each brush the other's hand was also twitching in a repressed attempt to grab on and not let go.

As they turned a sharp corner to begin approaching a spot dimly lit, Roy bowed his head to whisper into Edward's ear. "Watch, something spooky will be up there."

Edward shivered as Roy's breath caressed him, and had to fight not to turn his head and capture the lips by his ear that could make such a simple phrase sound seductive. "Maybe it's Maggie." He whispered back, hoping Roy wouldn't notice anything amiss with his voice.

"I was rather hoping all your past foster home families would be targets for the pellet gun shooting." Roy laughed quietly.

"We'll just have to see." Edward smiled unseen.

The two walked forward towards the light, and when they got there turned expectantly to see…

Nothing.

"That's anticlimactic." Edward remarked as they stared at a wall depicting a painting of a werewolf.

What Roy would have said was forever lost as something smacked into him from behind, and he bolted forward with a rather unmanly shriek, nearly tumbling through the opposite wall.

Edward turned while giving his friend a concerned look, to see what was probably supposed to be some kind of scary serial killer bring its arms up and down a few more times in a gesture of hitting whoever would be there. Its electric eyes were flashing red, and slowly it retracted back up against the wall. "Wow, Roy. That was really…" he cleared his throat and cast his friend an amused look despite the glare he was being harpooned with, "scary. Have you thought about trying out for the opera? I think you just hit a high 'C'."

Seething, Roy grabbed Edward by the elbow and dragged him away from the scene of the crime. "Oh, shut up."

Edward laughed, and leaned over to bump Roy gently with his shoulder. "Just teasing. I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah, yeah…" Roy muttered darkly.

"Think they have cameras in here to take pictures of that area? I wonder if I could get a picture of you flipping out." Edward mused to himself.

Roy finally smiled despite himself. "You're evil."

"Hey, you've got the face. I've got to be something." Edward grinned.

After finally making it out of the House of Horrors, they messed around a few minutes with the mirrors – laughing at the disturbing images – before heading off to play some games.

They ended up at the pellet gun stand with its continuously moving rows of targets and a terrible soundtrack. Unfortunately none of the targets were the people Roy would want to shoot at, but he'd bear it so long as he was able to win the largest stuffed animal there. Not to give it to Edward, like he'd seen his friends do in cheesy shows of romance. But to wave it in Edward's face that he had gotten the bigger prize.

Quite unromantic. But it would pay the little tyrant back for laughing at him.

"Do you even know how to shoot a gun?" Edward asked as he leaned sideways against the counter as Roy took up the gun. It gave him a perfectly innocent vantage point in which to visually molest his friend.

Roy gave him a withering look, and then took aim. "Of course I know how to shoot a gun." And to prove his point, did so.

Edward tried his best to watch Roy's progress, he really did. But his attention was more focused on trying to unnerve Roy by staring at him. Or so would have been the explanation. When in reality he was just imagining what Roy would look like trying to shoot that gun shirtless. And possibly in tighter jeans – not that the jeans he had on right now weren't sinful enough.

Roy finished smugly, and as he waited for his total to be calculated, he set the gun up on the counter and met Edward's golden gaze while fighting back a frown. Had Edward just been looking at his ass? Not that he minded if that were the case, and he smiled at the thought while telling his libido not to get zealous _here_. And he lowered his voice into little more than a dark seductive purr. "See something you like?"

Edward blushed before he could help it, and he looked away towards the animals hanging up above. "Nothing you could have gotten enough for."

Roy grinned at Edward's hedging, the blond _had_ been eyeing his ass! If Edward wasn't interested, that voice or insinuation wouldn't have worked. He'd have just gotten shoved out of the way and been robbed of the gun that wasn't his anyway.

"Sir?"

Roy turned, distracted temporarily. "What are my options?" And as they were pointed out to him, he pointed up at a stuffed panda that was nearly half of Edward's own size. Soon he had his arms around the black and white creation, and Edward had the gun.

Edward took aim, while noticing that Roy was doing the exact same thing he had. Except he could hardly begin to believe that Roy was trying to conceal it as anything _but_ eyeing him up after that comment. And it was distracting! How was he supposed to shoot a gun when he just wanted to toss that panda off somewhere and take its place in Roy's arms?

Roy laughed, seeing Edward's frustration. "Need help?" He asked in the same dark purr of a voice.

Edward lowered the gun slightly as he glared at his friend. "Yeah, turn around."

"Get a better score than I did and I'll give you a prize as well." Roy bargained as he rested against the counter. And as he was looked at with a startled golden gaze, he didn't look away. He knew what he was offering, he knew what Edward could interpret it as. And probably was, if his mother and that blush were correct. "Whatever you want."

Edward turned away abruptly as the cotton candy began to flutter about in his stomach. He was sure cotton candy could flutter. Anything he…? He raised the gun and sought out a target as he tried to get a handle on his nerves as Roy chuckled and went back to staring at him. Anything he wanted… well, in that case.

He began to fire.

When he had finished his last round, he was not the only one looking expectantly at the man managing the station. Though he could feel Roy's gaze shifting to him every so often, but he refused to look. "Well?" He asked as the man finished counting all the hit targets and their value up.

The man glanced between them, "you lost to him by two points." And he proceeded to showcase the possible prizes.

Roy frowned as he saw Edward's face fall for a flash of a second before it was gone. But he'd prepared for this as soon as he'd made that offer. So once Edward was in possession of a stuffed spotted llama, he led them away. "What other rides, or games?"

Edward tucked his llama under one arm and took over leading the way with a smile that had easily come back. He was at a carnival, and really, would he have had the courage to risk losing his friendship with Roy over asking for a kiss? ...he knew the answer was yes. But for now, it helped to think that he wouldn't have. "I want to go on that roller coaster, we've not been on it yet!"

"That's because you have to be taller than three feet, which you aren't." Roy informed him, and ducked Edward's swat with a laugh. "Sorry."

Edward grunted in disbelief. "Nice panda."

Roy held it aloft admiringly. "I think so too." And he looked over at the llama Edward had tucked under an arm. To anyone else, it would have seemed a careless placement, but he could see how tightly it was clenched there. There was no way that llama was leaving Edward's grasp. "I like the llama, but I would have taken you for the teddy bear type."

"My brother liked those. I was always more fond of the odder ones I guess." Edward replied quietly.

And Roy listened intently, it was rare Edward talked about his dead family, even in the letters.

"I had a stuffed beluga whale when I was a kid. It got lost somewhere though…" he shrugged, "it must have been among the stuff I wasn't allowed to take with me after their deaths."

Roy smiled softly when Edward said nothing more. "The llama is very odd indeed."

Edward chuckled quietly, and smiled over at him. "Thank you."

They rode the last remaining roller coaster, and played several other random, nonsense games before the closing of the carnival was announced over the loudspeakers. So they took their time filing out with the rest of those still remaining – which wasn't many. And once they were ticketless and free of the carnival area, Roy began to lead them back to the house.

They still held onto their stuffed animals.

It didn't dawn on Edward that they weren't headed directly back to the house until he laid eyes on something he hadn't seen in years. And he stopped abruptly at the corner that, directly around the turn, lay the park. The very same park he and Roy used to come to after school, or during school for that matter. The one he'd spent his last day of freedom in with this very person beside him.

"You don't mind, do you?" Roy asked gently from where he stood beside his friend, watching him with a tender expression.

Edward looked over at him and shook his head. "No… not at all." And he suddenly stepped forward, reaching the grass soon enough. "I still miss coming here with you. Even now I still have days after school where I wish I could just get away with you to the park, have a crepe, and for just a few hours in my day I can feel at peace."

Roy walked after him, "I miss it too." He admitted quietly and as Edward walked over to one of the swings, setting his stuffed llama down on the grass before entering the sand, Roy followed still. And set his stuffed panda on the grass at the edge of the sand, next to the llama, before coming to stand in front of Edward. Those golden eyes were looking up at him, but he glanced away towards the starry night. "For days after you left I'd stay here, long past dinner. Until one of my mom's employees would come find me and take me home, if she wasn't home herself. I was a kid and like kids do… I kept thinking that maybe if I waited long enough you'd show up."

Edward nodded slowly as his hands found their way around the chains of the swing. "I wish I could have."

Roy looked back down, at those gold eyes that glowed up at him in the darkness. And slowly he lowered himself to his knees in the sand, sitting back and placing a hand on Edward's knee – just as he'd done as a child when Edward had come to this park with him on the day he had been meant to leave. "What did you want?"

Edward blinked at him, not understanding. And he tilted his head as he considered his friend. "To stay with you?" He guessed, voice laced with his uncertainty.

Roy smiled, but shook his head. "No. As your prize, what did you want?"

Edward sighed, leaning sideways against the chain as he considered his friend for several minutes of stretched silence that went unhurried by Roy. Finally, he let a hand fall down to cover Roy's on his knee. "I wanted you to kiss me." He whispered, feeling something deep in his chest clench painfully. But as scared as he was at that moment, he didn't look away from Roy.

Roy turned his hand so that his fingers could lace with Edward's, and he slowly smiled up at the blond. "Do you still want me to kiss you?" He asked softly, black eyes shining as he reached up with his other hand towards Edward's face.

Edward let out a shaky breath as Roy's fingers carded into his hair, and in a whisper nearly too quiet to be heard, "yes."

Roy couldn't seem to look away from those golden eyes in which he could see Edward's fear of rejection, a fear unwarranted. But he had time to convince Edward of that. And not looking away, he rose up on his knees as the hand now at the back of Edward's neck guided the blond down. His eyes only slipping closed as his lips met Edward's at last in a heart-stopping kiss.

Edward whimpered, a reaction that seemed to have a positive effect on Roy who pressed in closer and licked at his bottom lip imploringly. He parted his lips, moaning into the kiss as their tongues finally met and tangled together in a languid dance that had nothing to do with dominance. Yet all too soon Roy was pulling away. "Roy…?"

Roy smiled as he gazed into the lust-darkened gold eyes he so loved. He knew that his own eyes probably gave away his own desire for his friend right now. "Do you want me?" He asked in that same soft voice. "Just me?" And he let his fingers thread through Edward's hair again, fingertips caressing as they went.

Edward shivered as desire coursed through him. "I've only ever wanted you. Just you… please…"

Roy leaned up again, and this time he didn't need to draw Edward down into the kiss. A kiss that lost the languidness of the first, instead taking on an almost desperate passion. Until they broke apart at last for air, panting softly, breath mingling as their foreheads rested together.

"I think you liked your prize, pretty eyes." Roy whispered, pulling away just enough to look into the gold eyes that fluttered open.

Edward gave a shaky sort of laugh even as he flushed from more than their passionate kiss moments earlier. "Pretty eyes?"

Roy squeezed the hand he still held. "I've always loved your eyes."

Edward smiled at him warmly. "I remember." And he leaned into Roy's touch along his hair with a contented sigh. "I suppose it's not the worst pet name to ever exist."

Roy laughed, "no." He agreed, and he stood up, tugging Edward to follow him. Once the blond had he wrapped Edward into a tight hug.

Edward hugged him back just as tightly, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he rested his head into the crook of Roy's neck where it fit perfectly. "You do want me too... right?" He asked, suddenly uncertain.

Blinking in surprise at the question, Roy chuckled deep in his chest and nuzzled down into Edward's silken hair. "In so many ways… you made it quite difficult to not become embarrassed when you were eyeing my ass earlier."

Edward laughed then as well. "You like my hair down, I like your ass in jeans."

Roy smirked at that, "I wouldn't have kissed you like I did if I didn't want you." He told Edward gently, one hand running slowly up and down Edward's back.

"I should hope not, that was one hell of a kiss." Edward continued to laugh. "I'd get jealous if you kissed everyone like that."

"As thrilling as I'm sure seeing you get jealous would be, I don't plan to be kissing anyone but you." Roy said, and then drew away to meet Edward's shiningly happy eyes. "We should head home."

Edward nodded, and reluctantly he pulled the rest of the way away from Roy, and together they trudged through the sand to pick up their stuffed animals and begin the path towards the house. Not even halfway through the park Edward's hand had found Roy's, and their fingers laced together once more as they walked. This time the glances they stole at each other mostly turned out to be mutual, and rather long lasting.

It was a miracle that they didn't walk into anything.

When they got back to the house it was already dark inside, signaling that Daphne was already abed. Roy hung up their jackets before retrieving his stuffed panda from Edward and mounting the staircase hand-in-hand with the blond. And he led Edward through the door to his room again.

Edward closed the door behind him, and set the stuffed animal onto the floor as he locked gazes with Roy. And after a moment's hesitation he walked up to where the other teen was standing halfway between him and the desk where the stuffed panda had been set. "Tonight's one of only two nights I get to spend with you until my eighteenth birthday," he said as he came to stand before Roy, "and I don't want to spend it alone."

Roy nodded, and raised a hand to one cheek to caress it. "Then don't…"

**X**

_Saturday_

The next morning dawned on an empty guestroom. But in Roy's room, the two teenagers still slept on in each others arms. It was several undisturbed hours past dawn when Edward began to stir awake. Though he could have continued sleeping on forever like this. There was something intensely peaceful about waking up in someone's arms, wrapped in warmth and comfort.

So he burrowed closer, smiling as he heard Roy give a contented sigh and felt the arms around him tighten. "Love you." He whispered, placing a kiss to the bare chest he'd explored quite thoroughly last night and settled in to wait for Roy to awaken.

But that didn't mean his mind wasn't already racing.

Forget the fact for a minute that he was naked in Roy's bed – and for a good reason that made him smile even more. Because of what had happened last night, there was no going back. Not that he desired to go back to the way things were before Roy had kissed him. But it scared him. For purely the reason that Roy was his only friend. The only person in this world that he believed he could ever open up to again. If things went badly, he'd lose Roy. And then what would become of him? Van Gogh all over again?

The thought made him shiver and clutch tighter to the warm body spooned with his.

"Cold?" Came a sleepy voice that made Edward startle.

Edward closed his eyes, "no." And even though it was a losing battle, he tried to snuggle closer as Roy's hand began to stroke through his hair. "Just thinking."

"About being in a snowstorm?" Roy's chuckle was one doused in sleepiness.

Edward's eyes clenched as if in a flinch. "That I'm scared to lose you." And as Roy made to pull away, to look at him, he knew, he let him. "The last thing I want to be is someone who guilts you into staying with me because you're my only friend. I don't want to be that."

Roy's eyebrows had come together in a bit of a frown, and he laid a finger over Edward's lips to keep him from saying anything more as he stared across the short distance at his friend and lover. "You aren't that. Edward, you should know that I can't be forced to be a part of anything I don't want to be. Even if it came down to you. I love you, have loved you since I was old enough to understand what love is. If we can make it through what we already have, and end up sharing my bed right now-" Roy grinned as Edward flushed with just a hint of pink, "-then I'd say we have a better chance than most of making it."

Edward slowly nodded, and Roy withdrew his finger. "I love you too, you know."

"I know." And he did know. He'd known it the moment Edward had braved potentially losing their friendship to ask for that kiss.

Inviting himself to curl back up against Roy and seek out the body warmth he'd lost, Edward smiled contentedly as Roy's hand began to pet through his hair again. "We need a shower and I'm starving, but I have never wanted to stay in a bed more."

Roy laughed quietly and placed a kiss to the blond head. "Is it just the bed or is it me?"

"Definitely just the bed." Edward teased, "why are you here again?"

"Shall I remind you?" Roy asked with interest, eager and willing to pin the cheeky blond to his bed and jog his memory. He'd been ready for more since Edward had woke him up, and with the blond's insecurities out of the way for now, he was more than ready to keep convincing Edward how much he loved him – and how he didn't need to fear being rejected.

Feeling a shiver of anticipation run through his body, Edward tipped his head up to kiss the underside of Roy's chin. "Please." He whispered, only to be granted what he was asking for with a swiftness that left him breathless.

Several hours later finally found the pair sated – as sated as teenagers could ever get –, and showered. And they made their way downstairs to locate the next thing that was ever truly on a teenagers mind.

Food.

They found said food in the refrigerator, and Edward plunked himself up onto a countertop as he watched Roy start cooking their late breakfast. And he could only admire the way Roy moved about the kitchen. It was so fluent, so skilled, and he was beginning to look forward to eating whatever the hell it was Roy was making.

"Where's your mom?" He asked as he watched the large knife Roy was wielding deftly slice mushrooms into perfect slices.

Roy was grateful he didn't blush at the question. Knowing his mother, she'd not entered his room to say goodbye because she probably thought, and rightly so, that he'd taken Edward to bed with him. "Already at work. She usually leaves before the sun is even all the way up. She's insane."

Edward laughed quietly, "so how long is she in town for this time?"

"Until Tuesday." Roy dumped the mushrooms into the skillet. "Then she won't be back again for almost three months. This is one of the longest times she's hung around. She really wanted to meet you."

"Well we have been exchanging letters every week since we were six." Edward grinned, "must mean I'm just that special."

"You are." Roy agreed, smiling up at him. "You're the most important person to me. Now how do you like your eggs?"

Edward told him, and once the eggs, as well as everything else Roy was cooking was done, they sat down to eat. Not a single bite was left over. The mark of two teenage boys being left alone with a mountain of food.

"So what are we going to do today?" Edward asked as he helped Roy carry the dishes to the sink.

Roy grinned a bit and looked his way. "Someplace else you've never been. You'll just have to wait patiently like a good Edward and see."

Edward glowered at first, then smirked. "I haven't been a good Edward since last night. What makes you think I'll start now?"

"Mmm…" Roy hummed thoughtfully as he considered the blond he was pulling into his arms. "Because you want to be a bad Edward again?" And he pressed a light kiss to Edward's lips. "Don't worry, you only have to be good until we get there."

Edward pursed his lips as if he were weighing whether or not it was worth his time to behave. "Okay, fine. But you're buying me ice cream somewhere today as compensation."

"I can do that." Roy grinned, even if it was not long lasted as Edward tugged him down into a kiss. A kiss which made him seriously reconsider taking Edward out today, and instead just haul the minx back upstairs to his bedroom.

But nevertheless Roy had called for a taxi, and fifteen minutes later they were heading out of the house.

"I think you'll be a good chef." Edward said as he took the liberty of snuggling up against Roy in the backseat of the taxi.

Roy hummed a soft chuckle. "All I did was make you a simple breakfast, pretty eyes."

"It was still good." Edward argued. Apparently it was the right thing to do, for he was rewarded by a swift kiss that was soon broken up as the taxi swerved, narrowly missing another car as the driver tore his eyes belatedly from the scene in the backseat.

Almost half an hour later they reached their destination. And Edward got out of the taxi slowly, looking at the building in front of him in excitement as Roy paid the driver.

On the outside it didn't look like much. Just dreary grey brickwork with a few aesthetically placed arched windows and two revolving doors to allow entrance at the top of the short flight of steps. But inside, inside promised to be an entirely different scene. For etched deep into the grey brickwork were the words 'Maeshin Art Museum'.

As the taxi pulled away, Roy stepped up to his friend and laid a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder. "Well?" He asked softly, looking at the building briefly before turning his attention to Edward. He hoped he'd chosen right, but he felt he had by the look on Edward's face.

Edward whirled at his touch, a smile still lighting his face. "Are you serious? You want to go to a museum with me?"

Roy grinned, "it's an art museum, Edward. And I happen to know an aspiring artist." He slipped his hand down to take Edward's and weave their fingers together. "I want to share your passions with you, in whatever way I can."

"Famous last words." Edward grinned back, and suddenly bolted forward eagerly, dragging Roy at the start. If Roy was willing to be bored as hell for hours on end but not complain, then he was going to take advantage of it.

Several minutes later Roy had paid their entrance fee, and was dragged off to the first exhibit Edward laid eyes on. Where he was promptly subjected to a miniature lesson on the painter and the technique which left his head spinning. But seeing Edward's smiling face was all he needed to bear this, and know that he'd made the right choice.

He loved Edward's art, and he would support the blond in whatever way he could. Art museums included, when Edward had never before been to one.

"This one gives me an idea for your next gift." Edward said as they gazed at an abstract painting that left Roy scratching his head.

"How so?" Roy frowned over at him. "Everything you've sent me has form and definition."

Edward just smiled, "meaning it gives me muse. Nothing else." And he placed a kiss on Roy's cheek. "I'm not good enough yet to paint abstract. But maybe one day I'll find the courage."

Roy was rather lost on how someone needed to be _good_ to paint in abstract. But he figured Edward knew better, so he didn't raise the question. "You have raw talent, and I'm not just saying that. You'll find your courage once you see that it's not just me who believes you'd one day be worthy of having your art in a place like this." He said gently as he squeezed Edward's hand.

Edward felt himself turn slightly pink at the ovations. "It would be an even better end to my dream of being an artist. I'm going to do my best." And he looked from Roy back to the painting they were still in front of. "Starting with your next gift."

"I'll treasure it like I do all the others." Roy said with conviction, and knew he would. But it wasn't his next birthday gift that he was looking forward to the most. It was that time near the end of the school year when Edward would be free of the foster care system. Free to be with him forever and never have to be parted again.

But Edward hadn't wanted to think about that since he'd gotten off the train. So he kept silent.

Edward meanwhile was dragging Roy to the next exhibit where they toured the intricately carved marble, cast iron, and even oxidizing copper statues. This was something Roy could get into easier. But he could only laugh at Edward's continued enthusiasm as he would grab onto the velvet rope blocking the statue from being handled, and chatter endlessly it seemed about everything he liked about it, or would change. All the while having a blindingly happy smile on his face.

It made Roy want to do nothing but take Edward into his arms and cuddle him. A sappy impulse to be sure, but it felt right.

After the statues came the glass exhibit.

"Look at this one!" Edward pulled Roy over to a glass blown figurine of something that Roy was sure would have been labeled as 'abstract' in the glass blowing world.

Roy tilted his head to the side in consideration of the object. "If you do this it kind of looks like an octopus."

Edward rolled his eyes but smiled. "Do you cook with octopus?"

"I have enough times to know how to cook it." Roy shrugged, "but it's not ordered much. So I rarely work with it."

"Maybe it's because you don't make it tasty?" Edward grinned devilishly.

Roy's head whipped around so fast he was surprised his neck didn't crack, and he elbowed his friend in protest. "I do too!"

Edward laughed as he staggered to the side a few steps before inviting himself quickly back up against Roy's side, their clasped hands never parting. "I know you do." He smiled, "you're going to be a great chef."

"I am." Roy agreed confidently, smiling as Edward gave him a faked look of exasperation. "Because you would never let me give up."

Edward shook his head, "no, I wouldn't. You enjoy it too much. And I understand why… cooking is just a different form of art."

Roy opened his mouth to reply, and then shut it as something suddenly occurred to him. "You know... we're actually a better compliment than I thought. I bet you'd be wonderful at making the food look even prettier."

Edward chuckled softly as he turned to face Roy and leaned in to brush their lips together. "Finally dawned on you? Took you less time than I thought it would."

Roy blinked away the tingles of warmth he could still feel from the kiss, now feeling surprised. "You would help with ideas for that?"

Edward tapped a finger against Roy's lips. "I would. And not just because I love you. I'd planned to offer anyway when I came back, if only for the reason it would have given me an excuse to be close to you more often."

Roy smiled, and took Edward's hip in his free hand, drawing him in for a kiss that lingered sweetly. "You'll never again need an excuse to be close to me, pretty eyes."

Edward colored faintly at the endearment as they separated in preparation to move on to the next display. "I think I'd punch anyone else who called me that."

"Really?" Roy arched an eyebrow, "so would I."

That drew a laugh from them both, and together they continued among the displays.

"Were you ever with anyone before me?" Roy asked out of the blue as they were moving from one oil painting to the next.

Edward's mouth quirked a bit as he looked over at him. "You were my first with what we did last night. But I did try to be with other people…" he glanced towards the painting with a frown, "call it stupidity, but I tried. I could never though… every single time I actually got physically sick. I think my body was subconsciously rejecting everything that wasn't you."

Roy smirked a bit. "Well, I _am_ the best."

Edward laughed with a roll of his eyes. "You are. But as soon as I accepted that I loved you, I stopped trying to force myself to be with anyone else. At first I thought it was just a phase but…"

"Roy Mustang is never a phase." Roy grinned cheekily.

Edward snorted and lightly elbowed his friend. "What about you? You must have at least gotten the kissing skills from somewhere."

"Well," Roy began, "unlike you, I never tried thinking you were just a phase. The people that threw themselves at me taught me a lot… including the fastest ways to get them away from me when I was done learning."

"Worked out in my benefit." Edward decided, not even close to being jealous. Roy was his alone now, and that was all that mattered.

Exhibit by exhibit, and display by display they toured the museum until they had seen all there was to be seen inside. And despite having no more paintings or sculptures to ogle, Edward left the building with a bright smile and Roy. The latter of them just a bit relieved to be done with the artwork, none of which held his interest as much as the artwork of the blond beside him did.

"Where are we going next?" Edward asked eagerly as he bounded out onto the sidewalk.

Roy followed behind him closely, just a little bit afraid that Edward would bound too far and end up in the street. "Well I for one could go for some lunch. And then I owe you that ice cream."

A growling from Edward's stomach let him know that he wasn't having the final say in this, and he smiled sheepishly. "I'm hungry too it seems. So where should we go?"

Walking up to reclaim Edward's hand, Roy started walking them down the street. "There's a nice Greek bistro down a few blocks. You like cheese still, right?"

"As long as it's not in a melted form." Edward agreed.

"Then you'll be just fine."

About twenty minutes later the two arrived at the bistro. And without waiting for anyone to seat them Roy led Edward through the door, around the corner, and out to the open aired patio that was next to the sidewalk. There they chose a table that was relatively secluded from other diners and sat.

"Come here often?" Edward guessed as one of the circulating waitresses waved cheerfully at Roy.

Roy smiled and reached for the carafe of water that was lidded and glistening with condensation in the middle of the table. "Every now and then, yeah." He said as he took the lid from the carafe and poured them both water from the glasses Edward had righted. "Sometimes I get some good ideas on flavor combinations from this place."

"Isn't that kind of like cheating, somehow?" Edward asked as he took his filled glass in hand.

"It's like you seeing a painting that has blue and orange together, and you deciding you want to paint something that has blue and orange." Roy explained as he lidded the carafe again. "If they use paprika and feta on something, there's no rule that says I can't use paprika and feta on something."

Edward was sure there was some convoluted sense in that. But the culinary world was far from his grasp. Aside from perhaps presentation or decorating. He'd leave the actual flour and sugar up to Roy. "So then what do you recommend we get?"

Roy nodded towards where the waitress was now bringing them menus and the bread basket. "Paidakia for the main course… but as far as appetizers and dessert goes, I'll point out some of the better ones I have a feeling you'd like."

Edward didn't have a chance to ask what paidakia was before the waitress was handing them their menus.

"It's so rare you bring someone, Roy." She smiled prettily and looked over at Edward. "How'd you ever manage it?"

"I told him I was hungry…" Edward explained slowly, and looked at Roy in confusion.

Roy chuckled a bit. "I'd bring him all the time if I could. But he's visiting from out of town."

Edward groaned, "don't remind me."

"Well," the waitress smiled, "I'm Laurie."

"Edward."

"So what's it going to be this time?" Laurie asked, poising her pen in the air above a notepad. "Sticking with just water, or do you want coffees?"

Not a minute later they had two café au laits on the way. And Edward turned back to Roy curiously. "So what is this padkia thing?"

"Paidakia." Roy corrected easily. "It's like the ice cream of the Greek main courses. Grilled lamb chops, spicy, and you need lots of napkins."

Edward didn't see how it could be bad… and he trusted Roy's choices, so he nodded. "Works for me then." And he flipped open his menu to be greeted with more words he would surely mispronounce when Laurie came back. "Huh…"

Roy chuckled softly at Edward's expression, "if you're okay with having the lamb, I recommend either the horiatiki salata, which is a type of salad. Or the potates sto fourno, which are oven-roasted potatoes with garlic, lemon, and some other seasonings."

Edward gave Roy a deadpan expression. "I'm not too keen on salads."

"That makes it simple then." Roy chuckled softly and flipped his menu to the dessert side. "Desserts are fairly cut and dry… typical baklava, loukoumia, or yaourti me meli."

"I'll pretend I know what you're saying." Edward laughed weakly as he took some of the bread from the basket and dipped it in an olive oil and herb mixture that had been part of the basket contents. "Speak in culinary terms I can understand."

"Just get the yaourti me meli, trust me." Roy winked at him. "It'll refresh you."

Edward set his menu aside, focusing solely on his bread and Roy. "Fine by me. I'm used to having you order for me anyway. Just seems natural that you know best."

"And it all started with crêpes." Roy dramatized with one wave of his hand. "I'd take you for another crêpe, but that man retired a few years ago."

"I'm fine with this." Edward slowly smiled, "I bet you can make crêpes anyway, right?"

"Naturally." Roy was quite confident in his skills with those.

As their café au laits arrived Roy placed their entire order seamlessly. It was a rather unspoken agreement that they were sharing a rather large portion of food together. Edward didn't even notice had he wanted to take offense. It just seemed natural to do things this way. Just as it had been since they were kids with crêpes. It was rare they hadn't shared.

"You know," Edward said quietly after a moment, "I'm really glad you tried so hard to be my friend."

Roy was too, more than anyone but Edward could probably ever know. "It was all worth it to see you finally smile again. And now to have you as my own. It's all been worth it."

Edward couldn't help but smile, remembering clearly that it had been Roy who'd finally gotten him to smile again. Over those months they'd spent together as children, and then over the course of years of letters, Roy had gradually healed him. "Yeah… putting up with you was worth it."

"I wasn't that bad." Roy laughed.

"You're still an extortionist though, and a troublemaker. Not that anyone but your mother or I would believe it."

"I'll give you that." Roy succumbed with a thoughtful look towards the carafe, which he soon grabbed to refill his water glass.

Edward chuckled softly, "but we forgive you for it because we love you."

Their potatoes arrived, decked out in full Greek style. Which made any further conversation impossible considering they were hungry teenage boys. They would shovel food down, and chew later. Talking was just a frivolous thought at a time like this. However this method of speed eating meant they finished sooner, and Edward sat back with a contented sigh.

"That was actually quite good." He decided with a pleased smile.

Roy nodded, laying his napkin aside. "And it only gets better. I won't lead you wrong, of all people."

"I should hope not. Because I'd have to punish you then…" Edward trailed off with a grin as he watched Roy perk up at those ending words. "I might enjoy it, not sure if you would though."

Roy cleared his throat softly as he crossed his legs for the moment. "Now who's the troublemaker?"

"Always you." Edward chuckled, and took a languid sip of his coffee as he enjoyed watching Roy try not to seem flustered. "So where are we going after lunch?"

"As much as I want to say "my room"," he glowered at the smirking blond, "there's still one place I yet want to take you today. And then we can go home."

"Where?" Edward pounced eagerly.

Roy clucked his tongue at Edward while shaking his head. "Secret. Just as tomorrow's destination is a secret."

"Damn." Edward grumbled, and then brightened as an idea came to him. "Think I can molest it out of you?"

Roy actually blushed, and gripped the handle of his coffee cup tighter. "I'd welcome your efforts. But they won't work."

Edward chuckled as he watched Roy's clear discomfort. "I'll just have to think about whether or not to extend my efforts anyway then."

"You're worse than a troublemaker, you're just evil." Roy grumbled, drawing a laugh from the blond sitting across from him.

Luckily their main course soon arrived, distracting both teens from everything but eating as much paidakia as they possibly could. Which between them, was the entire platter. And it was easily polished off much to the amusement of Laurie, their ever-watchful waitress.

"Do you think you'll mostly focus on charcoal drawings and such like you usually do? You paint pretty nicely too." Roy said as they were waiting for their dessert.

Edward pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he thought about it. "I'm more comfortable with the charcoal and such. But painting would be nice… though I don't think I'll do it as often. It's not as fast to get things down that way."

Roy gave him a lopsided smile. "I bet you look absolutely adorable doing either. I can just see you with charcoal smudges or paint on your face."

Edward turned a pale shade of magenta. "I've never… you'll just have to tell me one day."

"Make sure you're at a point you can take a break before you ask me." Roy cautioned with an almost predatory glint in his dark eyes. "Because you won't be getting back to it for at least an hour."

Edward could only blush darker, much to Roy's amusement and secret adoration.

Their dessert arrived at that point, saving Edward from any more of Roy's flirting for a time. And as it was set down on the table with two accompanying spoons, Edward blinked at it.

"What is it?"

Roy picked up his spoon primly. "Yogurt with honey. It's traditional."

Edward gave him a wary look, hand only twitching but not picking up his spoon. "Yogurt?"

"Have you ever had yogurt, pretty eyes?" Roy asked with a chuckle.

"Isn't it made with milk?"

"So is cheese, and cakes. And the ice cream I'm buying for you later. And you eat all of those." Roy pointed out. "Just try some, trust me. And if you don't like it, more for me."

Edward picked up his spoon hesitantly. "I guess you have a point." And under Roy's studious observation, he scooped some onto his spoon and lifted it to his mouth.

Roy watched curiously as Edward pulled the clean spoon from his mouth, golden eyes closed as he seemed to mull over the flavor. "Well you've not spit it back out yet." And took a spoonful for himself as he watched.

Edward swallowed at last, eyes opening. "It's actually… good." He blinked as if not quite believing it, and then took some more.

Roy laughed softly, also dipping his spoon back in for more. "See? Now I just have to find a recipe for chocolate milk that even _you_ can't turn down."

Shuddering, Edward frowned at him disapprovingly. "Are you trying to kill me? I assure you it won't do any good. I don't have anything but what you've given me."

"Now, now." Roy chided lightly, smirking as Edward smiled. "You have me now too. Don't forget."

"Forget?" Edward echoed, and looked at Roy tenderly, but with an element of seriousness. "I could never forget you. You're the only friend I've ever had."

Roy reached across the table with his free hand to take Edward's and give it a comforting squeeze. "And I better be your only lover."

Edward stifled a little laugh, squeezing Roy's hand in return. "I could accept no one but you."

They finished their dessert still holding hands across the table. And once Roy had paid their bill they left the bistro where their hands quickly found another again – having been separated while Roy paid. And the two started down the sidewalk, steered in the direction Roy wanted to go.

"So am I going to have to wait until we get there before I find out where you're kidnapping me too?" Edward asked in a contented tone. He was actually feeling blissfully happy being fed and having Roy beside him.

Oh how Roy wished he _could_ kidnap Edward. But all he could do for now was promise that when the time was finally here, he'd never let Edward go again. "You have to wait the entire way. But I know you'll like it."

"You're so confident." Edward chuckled. Yet he had complete confidence in Roy. Out of anyone, Roy knew him best. They'd hidden very little about themselves in their letters over the years. Possibly the only thing they'd hidden was their feelings for each other. Whether they had believed it a phase or not.

And Roy was confident. He had been right about Edward wanting to go through the art museum so thoroughly that security had probably been keeping an eye on the enthusiastic blond the entire time. So with this, he was reasonably sure Edward would enjoy himself. Throughout the years he'd paid attention to what Edward had said he wanted to do one day, or what he'd never been allowed to do.

When at last they reached the area near his destination and Edward realized where they were, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Really?!" Edward exclaimed as he finally saw one of the signs, of which they'd passed many before now.

Roy laughed at his lover's eagerness. "Really." And this was both something that Edward had wanted to do, _and_ was never allowed to do. Only because there'd never been one again wherever Edward had been shunted to.

A zoo.

Granted, it was a small zoo compared to other ones in the world. But a zoo it was. And their patronage would not pass it by this day.

"Do they sell ice cream here?" Edward asked eagerly as they rounded the last corner wherein the ticket office and entrance gate was revealed.

Roy laughed as he rubbed his thumb against Edward's hand. "If they do, it's all yours. Though I really think you had enough sugar with that dessert."

"You can never have enough sugar." Edward scoffed indignantly.

"That would be true if you were a bit taller." Roy snickered, right before he lost all breath as an elbow was driven sharply into his side.

Edward smirked, quite pleased with himself, as he listened to Roy wheeze. "I'm not that much shorter than you."

Roy coughed a few times before he was able to reply. "I rather like that you are… you're so much easier to cuddle and hold."

Flushing a shade of red, Edward tried to glower at him – a rather hard thing to do while in reality feeling quite pleased about the comment. "I'm not that stuffed animal you won, or anything."

"Perhaps not." Roy smiled, "but you're certainly better than a stuffed animal."

When they reached the ticket gate, Edward really should have expected what came next when Roy got that certain smile on his face. A smile he knew all too well. But as he'd been too busy looking around in twenty directions at once, he didn't have time to anticipate Roy further extorting the innocent people of the world.

"Hi there!" Roy greeted jovially. "Are you still doing the special prices for children under thirteen?"

Edward nearly spluttered in shock, only a warning squeeze to his hand keeping him silent.

The woman at the ticket gate didn't even look at Edward, her eyes were all for Roy – which was making Edward growl in displeasure, not in jealousy, but in possessiveness. "We are."

"Good." Roy fished out his wallet, still smiling shamelessly at the woman. Doing everything in his sex appeal power to keep her from looking at Edward. And it was working.

Meanwhile Edward was still silently seething, rocking back and forth on his feet as he valiantly resisted the urge to shove Roy against the counter just outside the ticket window and strip him of the ridiculous façade he was putting on.

When at last they had gotten their tickets, Edward seized Roy by the elbow and dragged him off towards the entrance gates. "You're lucky I didn't kiss you right in front of her and show her _exactly_ where your preferences lie."

Roy chuckled good-naturedly. "And why didn't you? I would have enjoyed that."

"Because there were young children behind us in line. And you wouldn't have been happy if I ruined your fun in being a con artist." Edward grouched, slowing down a bit at last.

"You're cute when you're jealous, you know." Roy smirked, and only smiled as Edward glowered over at him. "Absolutely adorable."

Edward was saved from any further emasculating, but secretly endearing comments as they reached the entrance gates where Roy handed over their tickets.

And then it was all Roy could do to keep up with Edward, who had somehow managed to snag the map out of his hands the minute it had been given to them.

"Hey!" Roy protested as he found himself suddenly map-less.

Edward cackled gleefully as he looked at the diagram for what was first. "They have bears over there!" He exclaimed, jabbing the map with one finger.

"Really?" The word was barely out of his mouth before he was racing after Edward who had taken off like a shot. "How are you so fast?" He grumbled to himself as he followed after the eager blond at a steady jog.

He could tell that he'd be buying himself ice cream as well just to get some energy back for tonight.

"You have bears and such where you live now, don't you?" Roy asked as he and Edward stood at the safety railing of the exhibit, watching the two bears sleep lazily in the sun.

"Supposedly. I've never seen one before." Edward replied, wanting to yawn just watching them. "Mostly I see herons. They're wonderful to sketch when they hang around long enough."

Roy couldn't help but smile. Edward would forever be thinking in terms of art whenever he could. Which gave him an idea…" Ever thought about sketching me?"

At the question, Edward suddenly blushed bright red and quickly stepped away from the bear exhibit. "I think the otters should be just around the corner." He said distractedly as he brushed a hand back through his hair.

Roy blinked, and stood there for a moment figuring out just what had happened before he grinned. And it was not just any grin. Without wasting any time he darted after Edward, intercepting him before the blond could get to the otters. "Hold on," he said, pulling Edward back around to face him and holding him firmly by the shoulders, "you've drawn me before?"

Edward cursed himself for blushing so easily around Roy, but he couldn't seem to control it. And he fought the impulse to fidget as Roy grinned at him like that. "Well... _yes_…" he admitted hesitantly.

Roy's grin did not fade, "how many?"

A faint smile lit Edward's face. "At least one a year since I was eleven. I usually started whenever I got a new picture of you."

"Will you let me see them one day?" Roy asked gently, knowing very well that artists were eccentric at times with things that might be particularly close to them, and could therefore refuse to show him.

There had been no need for Roy to worry though as Edward only smiled more brightly. "You really want to see them?"

Roy nodded, "very much. It's not something you need to try and hide from me. I don't mind… really the opposite."

"Then I'll show them to you." Edward promised as he leaned in to kiss Roy sweetly. "And draw quite a bit more. You're absolutely perfect looking when you're asleep. I could sketch that for hours and never tire."

Roy chuckled softly and took Edward's face in his hands to pull him in for another kiss that left them both more winded than before, before he replied. "You're sometimes the most innocent minx I've ever met."

Edward laughed and took Roy's hands in his. "You're innocent minx wants to go look at the otters."

And so off they went to look at the otters. Then the various exotic felines, reptiles, birds, giraffes, and on and on until they'd toured nearly the entirety of the zoo as the announcement was made over the loudspeaker that the zoo would be closing in half an hour.

There was only one last stop they wanted to make before leaving their little expedition at the zoo, and that was the ice cream stand.

"That one." Edward said determinedly, pointing at the tub of mint chocolate chip.

Roy waited as Edward was scooped out his ice cream before securing his own cone of pistachio ice cream and paying the vendor.

Edward walked alongside Roy as they headed for the entrance, casting a shuddering look at the green ice cream topping Roy's waffle cone. "That looks absolutely disgusting. How can you eat pistachio ice cream?"

Roy licked his way up the side of it towards the top slowly and deliberately while pondering the question. "I hate pistachios normally… except in ice cream form. Then they're good."

Edward tried not to shiver as he blushed a little bit and turned away from watching Roy lick the ice cream. "I can see almonds in ice cream, or pine nuts. But not pistachios."

"Want a lick?" Roy offered, wagging his cone back and forth in front of Edward's face now.

Edward grimaced and swatted the teen away with his free hand. "No thanks." And he busied himself with his more refreshing flavor.

Roy smirked, it wasn't as if Edward wouldn't be tasting it anyway when they got home. Because he planned to ravage that mouth thoroughly as he'd been wanting to do all day. But he'd let the blond be blissfully unaware for now. "So I'm planning to lock you in my bedroom until my mom gets home and pick up from where we left off this morning."

Edward nearly dropped his ice cream cone.

"Any protests?" Roy enquired sweetly.

"Nothing comes to mind." Edward chuckled and resumed licking at his ice cream. At least he and Roy seemed to be of the same frame of mind as to what they should do for the rest of their Saturday together. He was actually surprised they hadn't just had a quick go at each other already in some bathroom somewhere, seeing as how they were teenagers in possession of very potent hormones.

So he was more than ready to release some of those pent up urges.

And when later that night at dinner Daphne asked how their day had been, he could only hope he didn't blush as he told her about the museum and zoo – with Roy's foot somehow exhibiting gymnastics up and down his leg randomly during the tale.

One very long hour later, Edward found himself back up in Roy's bedroom. Yet as much as he wanted to push Roy to the bed and seek revenge for the torture his friend and lover had put him through at dinner, he didn't. All he did was stand there a few paces inside the doorway, the overwhelming high he'd been on since he'd arrived here beginning to fracture all around him uncontrollably.

Roy, who'd just finished locking the door, took one look at Edward's uncertain stance and knew what was wrong. He shoved away the sad smile that wanted to form, instead stepping over to the blond and turning him around to pull him into a hug. "Don't think about it. You said it yourself… we've only two nights together until you turn eighteen. You needn't spend them alone." And he placed a loving kiss to the blond crown.

Edward's hands gripped into Roy's shirt as he tucked his face into his lover's neck. "And you'll still be waiting for me, right?" He knew the answer already, instinctively. But he needed to hear it aloud. He just knew he needed it.

"I promise you." Roy whispered, and gently he eased away to take Edward by the hands. "Come here for a minute…"

Edward tilted his head in curiosity and mild confusion, but he let Roy lead him over to the desk. And he stood there hands suddenly empty as Roy opened one of the drawers to find and pull something out. A something that Roy turned and opened his hand palm up to show him. A something that made his eyes widen in recognition.

The origami cat he'd given to Roy the last day they'd spent together as children. He could still remember that teacher's words now, _"…hold onto it, until you can find someone to give it to who will always keep it and think of you whenever they look at it_", and he'd given it to Roy. Because Roy had been everything to him… and still was.

"You once told me that you wanted this back one day, and asked me to keep it safe." Roy said, his eyes never leaving Edward's face. "And I promised I'd keep it until you wanted it back. I retract my promise now."

Edward jerked his over-bright golden eyes up to Roy's face sharply. Yet before he could speak, Roy continued.

"If you ever want this back again," a warm smile began to slip onto Roy's face, "you'll come back to me after your eighteenth birthday. I'll be waiting for you at the station… just as I used to. I don't care how many days it takes you to get back here. I'll wait for you every single day." Roy reached behind him to set the origami cat on the desktop. "That's my promise now. So keep yours and come back to me."

Edward rubbed hard across his eyes and nodded as he stepped into Roy's embrace. "I promise."

**X**

_Sunday…_

When Sunday morning dawned Roy was wide awake, his fingers carding slowly through Edward's hair as the blond slept. Edward's head was on his chest, and he was under a sprawling of limbs not his own, but he didn't mind. He preferred it this way.

He only wished it could last…

But it would be Edward's birthday before long and they could be together again. He just had to get through those long months of not having him, to be rewarded with never having to be parted from him again. After that, they'd have the rest of their lives to spend waking up this way. Something he was determined would happen.

He hadn't discussed it with Edward yet, but he was planning to ask the blond to move in with him. Once Edward was back in his arms he planned to move out, find an apartment somewhere in the city for them. Yes, his mother was rarely home and probably wouldn't mind if Edward stayed in his room for a while, but he didn't want that… he wanted to start a completely new life with his lover.

He had sworn he'd become a great chef, even greater than his mother. And his motivation currently lay in his arms. He wanted to be someone worthy of Edward… even though he knew the blond would hit him and call him stupid if he ever said such a thing aloud.

But he was in love.

Undeniably, irrevocably, happily in love.

When Edward woke up, it was to the sensation of being petted. Which drove away melancholy before it could even exist, and he could only purr in contentment. "…Roy…" he murmured sleepily.

Roy chuckled as he felt Edward arch bit by bit into the touches he was now running down the smooth plane of back. "Morning, pretty eyes." He replied with a warm smile.

"Can we stay like this?" Edward asked quietly as he let himself enjoy the attentions.

Roy looked over at his alarm clock to see what time it was, "for a few more hours… then… let's not think about it for now."

It seemed to be a silent agreement that they wouldn't, and Edward continued to enjoy Roy's petting and massaging of him as he just lay there sprawled out on the most comfortable body pillow known to man. At least until the most comfortable body pillow known to man began to show signs of teenage life.

But like all passages of time, pass it must. And soon those hours had slipped by them, leaving them to shower and dress. Yet, it wasn't the depressed atmosphere either might have expected. And the fact that they'd been separated much like this before didn't come into the equation.

No… it had been the understanding they'd come to over the past few days spent together. The nights… the mornings… all culminating into a strange sense of peace that this was only temporary. After all, they loved each other, and what could ever be so strong as to come between that?

"Your turn to write this week." Roy said as they finally left the house, arm in arm with each other.

Edward chuckled softly. "Just make sure you tell your mom thank you for me… and that I was glad to meet her. I hope she isn't too upset I didn't say goodbye."

Roy shook his head, "she doesn't see it as a goodbye. And neither do I. You'll be back before you know it, and I'm never letting anything part us again."

Edward smiled over at him, "yeah. I'll be back."

Roy knew it was the truth, and he took a bit of a deep breath before approaching the subject he'd been putting off until now. "I want you to move in with me when you come back. I'll look for a place, but I seriously want you to live with me."

"You're nicer than I am." Edward laughed, and at Roy's bewildered look, said, "I was planning to just move in with you no matter what you said."

"You're a terrible friend." Roy joked, and laughed as Edward reached his free hand over to whack him in the chest.

"That's my line." Edward grumbled.

Roy smiled, "well… doesn't matter. Because you're a wonderful lover." At which point he ran for it as Edward blushed crimson and tried to hit him.

Edward could only race after him laughingly… barely noticing that they were doing this backwards. Last time they'd run down this street together, it had been the other direction, and Roy had been chasing him. Yet he caught up to his friend at the corner of the block, half-tackling him only to be swung around in a circle in Roy's arms.

"I've only ever told you the truth, pretty eyes." Roy smiled, cupping Edward's cheek in one hand.

Edward smiled in return, and leaned in to meet Roy's kiss. "You love me?" He asked a bit impishly as they parted.

"Love and worship you." Roy replied seriously, even though his smile was tender.

The rest of the walk to the train station was a bit more subdued, but they still arrived without any major thoughts about kidnapping or running away. And as they waited for Edward's train to pull into the station they sat together on one of the seats.

Edward contented in Roy's lap.

"Thank you." Edward said quietly as he relaxed against his friend.

Roy continued to thoughtfully play with the fingers of Edward's left hand. "You're welcome."

"I don't think I could have gone any longer without seeing you again either." He sighed, barely paying attention to what Roy was doing. Only that it felt nice.

"I'd wanted to do that for you for a long time. Years." Roy replied softly. "I never expected that I'd realize my dream that you might feel the same way for me… so really, it was better than I'd planned."

Edward chuckled quietly, his eyes slipping closed. "I don't think I ever stood a chance not falling for you. Even if I hadn't… you proved you were persistent enough to become my friend. I'd be a fool to think you'd have failed at opening my eyes had I kept them closed about loving you."

Roy smiled in reminiscence, "I would have fought for you to the very end. That I know."

And then all too soon the train was pulling into the station.

Roy saw Edward all the way up to the platform before he pulled the blond into a tight hug. "Don't forget." He whispered, the same words he'd said when they'd stood here like this years before. But now more than ever, he meant them.

Edward's smile felt bittersweet as he hugged Roy back. "I love you, Roy." He replied, and as they drew away from their hug, only drew back in to claim a kiss that deepened steadily until the train whistle blew in warning of the impending departure.

When they parted Roy quickly kissed Edward's cheek. "I love you too, Edward." And it was with great reluctance that he pulled away. "Hurry… hurry back to me." He bade in a voice that threatened to break.

Edward gave Roy one last longing look before whirling at the last train whistle to get on board just before the doors swished closed against more passengers. And without heed to the other passengers he ran to the nearest open window seat to press his hands against the glass and catch his last glimpses of Roy as the train pulled them farther and farther apart... until he could see Roy no longer.

Roy stood there on the edge of the platform, watching the train until it vanished from his sight. Only then did he turn and walk away, not caring if anyone saw the tears finally rolling down his face.


End file.
